Remember Who You Are
by Mustard Lady
Summary: All former Turkish slave Prince Vlad Tepes wants is to rule over his country in peace, and take care of his people. He lives on and gathers fulfillment from the love of his family, his beautiful wife Mirena, and their lively two children. When all he holds dear is threatened, how far will he go to protect them? His family's unconditional love carries him through. Vlad x Mirena
1. Chapter 1 The Past is in the Past

**Oh my goodness! Okay, here it goes! I am not a horror/monster fan, but I fell in love with the family at the center of the Dracula Untold movie. To be honest, I have not seen the whole film, and as not will not be putting down every part of the movie. But those who have seen it know what happened, though I do hope to capture at least the gist of it.**

 **I don't own Dracula Untold, only my OC Sarai. The story is strangely intriguing. But it breaks my heart how Vlad and Mirena's family was ripped apart. This movie was so well done, but there just no win-win in there. No matter what they chose to do, it was a hopeless situation! If Mehmed was planning an invasion of Europe, then that means that he was going to bring war to Transylvania whether he was paid his tribute or not. The only good that came out of the whole mess was that Vlad stopped the Ottoman invasion and saved his son. But at what a price!**

 **Luke Evans was superb in the role. His versatility as an actor is amazing. I knew him first as the dastardly Gaston in Disney's new live-action film Beauty and the Beast. I was blown away at his role as a devoted, loving father and husband! He's got talent.** **Oh, and I love Mirena's character! I love her! She is a beautiful soul. Anyone can see how gorgeous she is, but her character far exceeds that. That's why I love her so much.**

 **I got my title from beloved Mufasa's iconic line in The Lion King, one of my top favorite Disney movies, "Remember who you are!" I thought it was fitting for Vlad. It's gone through my mind a lot after I delved more into the movie's story.**

 **I cannot promise how often I will update, as I have several other stories running too. I'm not planning for this to be as long as my BATB fanfic Brother Dear. But I hope you like it! Reviews would be helpful. This story is based solely on the movie Dracula Untold. But if I write other DU fanfics, I fully intend for them to be happier ones! I can't stand the hopeless heartbreak in the movie, so my others will be different. Have you read my first one? Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

" _In the year of our Lord, 1442, the Turkish sultan enslaved 1,000 Transylvanian boys to fill the ranks of his army. These child slaves were beaten without mercy, trained to kill without conscience, to crave the blood of all who defied the Turks. From among these boys, one grew into a warrior, so fierce that entire armies would retreat in terror at the mention of his name._

 _Vlad the Impaler, Son of the Dragon. Sickened by his monstrous acts, Vlad came to bury his past with the dead, and returned to Transylvania to rule in peace. His subjects called him Prince. I called him Father. But the world would come to know him as...Dracula."_

* * *

Deep within the brick stone walls of Castle Dracula, Prince Vlad Tepes wearily stepped toward his son's bed chamber. It had been a draining, frightening, troubling day and his mind was still heavily weighed with two great, new, evil forces that threatened the innocence and peaceful reign of his country.

There was always the people's greatest fear of the Turks' returning invasion on the land. They were a lustfully fierce army who enjoyed spreading terror and cruelty on all they freely chose to impose on, Vlad himself a living testimony of their monstrous ways. But that was in the past. Yet, today his men had shown him a Turkish scout helmet by the river. Vlad knew this meant only one thing: the threat of an unwanted and massively bloody war! "...whatever they scout, they conquer." Vlad had told his men. "For the Turks to cross into my land unannounced is a sign of war."

But now the peaceful Prince was deeply disturbed about another evil force, possibly even _more_ dangerous than the Turks themselves, if that was even possible! While searching Broken Tooth Mountain with his men to seek out the Turkish scouts seeking shelter, they'd ended up in a cave to discover crushed bone. Two of his men were killed by some fearsome, unearthly creature of darkness and Vlad had narrowly escaped with his own life! After consulting Brother Lucien, Vlad learned to his vivid mortal mind the disturbing history that the creature they'd encountered was a vampire, who'd once been mortal but had sought the powers of darkness, which resulted in him becoming a living being of wickedness...until one came along to set him free and would serve him as his equal. "The people of Transylvania live in enough fear of the Turks' return." Vlad had told the monk firmly. "Promise you will guard this secret, brother!"

As he reached his son's doorway, Vlad could hear the happy, innocent voices of his wife and son laughing as they played together. Vlad relished in their carefree manner, wishing he could do the same. He had no desire to dampen their happiness: they must NOT know about either of his problems! Their voices seemed to penetrate through his burdened mind and his heart warmed as he prepared to greet them. His family was his greatest treasure, and he would never trade them of their love for anything in the world!

When he stepped inside the bedroom, he saw his ten-year-old son, Ingeras, scrambling on the floor in childish antics. His sandy curls bounced off his shoulders. He was becoming a young man, but he was still a little boy and Vlad wished he would stay that way forever. He shrieked as his mother, crawling out from underneath a tablecloth of all things, caught up to him and poked him in the side. Then Ingeras saw his father. "Papa!" He cried in delight and scampering to his feet, he anxiously ran to Vlad.

Vlad smiled warmly and caught his son up in his arms. "I missed you, Papa!" Ingeras announced, hugging Vlad's neck.

"And I you." Vlad told him. His wife looked on in surprise at first, then smiled and approached for her greeting. "My big soldier." Vlad said to Ingeras as he set him on the floor. Then came Mirena.

Mirena! Vlad would never get over what a priceless treasure his gorgeous wife was in his life. She was his light, his helper, his encouragement, his life-line, really. Without her, he would be lost. And if any greedy man in the world were to offer him genuine rubies in exchange for her, Vlad would gladly toss them back in his face and keep Mirena. Her worth was far above rubies! Just as her outer beauty was only a mirror of the wonderful heart that beat inside of her every day!

The queen of Transylvania was beautiful to behold, with her rose leaf complexion, her long golden hair, her sweet smile, and her dazzling blue eyes. Vlad would always count himself beyond lucky to have won the heart of such a beautiful woman. But there was so much more to her than outward beauty! _So_ much more! Mirena was as brave as she was beautiful. She unconditionally loved her husband for the person he was inside, and how he selflessly served his people and those around him. She knew about his past, but she too had buried it and focused on the present and lived for the future. She was by Vlad's side through everything: sickness; joyful days; troubling, sleepless nights; his trips where they weren't sure when he would return; the grand welcome home he would always get when he returned; their moments of flirting and shamelessly making love; the times he was troubled about his past or some present kingdom dilemma...yes, Mirena was always there with him, to help him through it all. They had no secrets from each other. They were equals, they were...true soul mates. And Vlad dauntlessly cherished her for all of this!

And now here she was again. Mirena smiled widely and eagerly ran to her husband. He clasped her tightly in his arms as he spun her around, Mirena giggling happily. He set her on her feet, but she zealously looked up at him for more affection than that. "What?" She sputtered. "An embrace but no kiss?"

"Are we going to argue?" Vlad smiled down at her.

"With you always leaving, I need my fill." Mirena gave him the look and he gladly gave in, kissing her perfect lips. "Mmm." Mirena grinned, cocking her head. "Well, I guess that will do for now."

Vlad arched his eyebrows. "Oh? I could go further if you desire me to do so." He whispered smoothly.

"Shh!" Mirena scolded him. "Not in front of your son!"

"What about me?" Came a young, cheery, feminine voice from behind them. Vlad raised his head and grimaced as if he'd forgotten. He heard rushing footsteps running in his direction and then felt himself being gripped from behind in a hug by a pair of arms. Vlad turned his head and looked down at his daughter, Sarai. He still refused to accept that fact that she was now fourteen, and blossoming into a beautiful young lady. She was tall, and as lovely and generous as her mother, except with long brunette locks instead of blonde. She resembled Mirena's features in many ways, but she had her father's eyes. Vlad couldn't help but smile as he gazed her over. Fourteen or forty, she would always be his little princess.

Sarai waited for some acknowledgment of her presence. "You're back, Papa!" She exclaimed. "When did you return?"

"Just now." Vlad answered.

"And you didn't let me know?" Sarai scolded him.

"Even if I had, you probably wouldn't have noticed." Vlad said. He was playing with her. She loved to write stories, fairy tales and adventures. And when she became absorbed in it, she didn't seem to notice anything else.

"Yes I would!" Sarai retorted. "Will you dance with me tonight, Papa? Please?" She asked. Vlad sighed. He hated to disappoint her.

"Now, now. Your father just got home. Let him catch his breath." Mirena spoke up. She loved her children dearly, but the sooner they were settled in bed, the sooner she and her husband could have the rest of the night to themselves. "It's time for bed." Mirena announced.

"Awww!" Ingeras and Sarai both groaned. "Papa, Momma and I had a sword fight, but I won!" Ingeras told him proudly.

"I'm sure you did." Vlad nodded.

"Now that I have defeated the daring princess, I shall venture out on my next quest." Ingeras said dramatically.

"I'm afraid it will have to be in your sleep then. Come on." Mirena told her son, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Oh, I'll become a hero. Just wait and see!" Ingeras cheered.

"You'll give yourself bad dreams, you know." Vlad chuckled heartily.

"What? I'm not afraid of anything." Ingeras said confidently.

"Such modesty. I wonder _where_ he gets it from." Mirena said sarcastically, flashing her husband a smirk as she tucked her son into bed.

"I have a new adventure for my story, Papa." Sarai told him.

"Oh. That's good." Vlad replied lightly. Mirena came back to him and Sarai reluctantly backed away. Vlad kissed Mirena again. "Oh. I missed you." He whispered and hung his head.

"Something troubles you. What is it?" Mirena asked with concern at his dejection. Her husband gazed lovingly at her, soaking up every fiber.

"Only the impossible depth of your beauty." He wooed. _We'll talk later._ He thought. _Right now I just want to put all that aside._ "Puts the rest of the world to shame." He said aloud and pulled her into himself. Mirena grinned and laughed. Ingeras smiled and Sarai bit her lip, trying not to laugh at the pair.

"Ah, ha, ha. Ignore your father, children." Mirena said. "Flattery is a cheap distraction from truth." Vlad's jaw dropped.

"Ah, she knows all my tricks." He shook his head in mock disappointment.

" _They're doing it again._ " Sarai whispered sarcastically, leaning toward her brother.

"How come they get to have fun, but we always have to go to bed?" Ingeras moaned.

"I don't know. But it's _not_ fair." Sarai said, loud enough to be heard.

"We're only children. They're grownups." Ingeras puffed his lip. "They get to do whatever they want."

"Yes. So there's nothing we can do about it." Sarai sighed in resignation.

Mirena freed herself from her husband's grasp and looked up at him. "You're a terrible liar. It's one of your most endearing qualities." She said flirtatiously. "You're just in time for bed." She left him to bid her son goodnight. Ingeras kissed her on the cheek. Vlad came over and flopped onto his son's bed. Ingeras snickered and cuddled on him. Vlad chuckled and held him close. "Say goodnight to your brother, Sarai." Mirena told her daughter.

"But I want to see Papa." Sarai argued.

"He'll come in to see you before he comes to bed. He'll tuck you in." Mirena insisted. "Now."

"Oh, all right." Sarai sighed, jealous that her brother got to have quality time with Vlad first. "'Night." She told Ingeras.

"Goodnight." Ingeras smiled widely, glad that he got special Papa time first!

"I'll see you in a while." Vlad promised his daughter.

 _"I'll be counting the minutes_." Sarai warned him and sluggishly made her way to the door.

"Can we go riding tomorrow, Papa?" Ingeras asked.

"Of course we can." Vlad said.

"You most certainly cannot!" Mirena argued.

"Why not?" Vlad asked with a pout.

"Because tomorrow is the day of our risen Lord."

"Oh. Of course." Vlad gulped in embarrassment. How could he have forgotten such an important celebration?

"Uh, that's _Easter."_ Mirena told him. "Come, Sarai." Sarai followed her mother out, leaving the two men alone.

Vlad looked down at his son, wide-eyed. "What was I thinking?" He asked in a shocked tone of voice. Ingeras only laughed and his father kissed his head. "So, what did you do today, besides conquering kingdoms?"

* * *

By the time Vlad had left his son-which had been hard to do, with Ingeras begging him to stay longer several times-and came into his daughter's room, she was clothed for bed. But she was lounging on her little sofa, writing on blank sheets of paper with her sharp quill pen. Vlad shook his head, grinning and tugged on one of her chocolate locks. "Writing again, I see?" He asked.

"Oh, yes." Sarai replied. "This is my most exciting adventure yet."

"Hmm. Well, I'm afraid it will have to be postponed until tomorrow night."

Sarai frowned. "Oh, but my new hero has just arrived at a very important landmark." She protested. Vlad smiled and gently took the paper out of her hands.

"Well then, you'll have all night to dream about what comes next." He told her.

"I already _know_ what happens next." Sarai corrected him.

"It's _time for bed_." He said in an unbending tone. Sarai let out a heavy sigh and walked with him to her bed. She climbed in and he sat on the edge. "So, is the hero named after me?" Vlad asked.

"Of course not." Sarai shook her head, as if it was supposed to be obvious.

"No?" Vlad pouted, pretending to be offended.

"That wouldn't be very original." Sarai teased, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I see." Vlad grumbled.

"Don't tell anyone else, but you _were_ inspiration of what he does!" Sarai whispered.

"Really?" Vlad's eyebrows piqued.

"Oh, yes." Sarai went on to tell him about her tale. He nodded and listened.

"Well, if his horse got ran off and got lost in unfamiliar territory, why didn't he just call on his men and they search together?" He asked at one point.

"Papa!" Sarai moaned, rolling her eyes. "Then the story would be over. The plot would be entirely disarmed, and I would have nowhere to go with it." She sighed dramatically.

"My apologies." Vlad said playfully. "It's just that if I was Sir Daniel, that's how I would've done it."

"That's why it's a story. You see, he's a very curious person. The unknown intrigues him, and by him tracking the horse himself, he starts noticing strange things. And he doesn't know that it's going to lead him to the undiscovered secret underground." Sarai explained.

"Oh." Vlad bit his lip. "Well, forgive me for criticizing your wild imagination! You really enjoy this, don't you?"

"Yes, I do! It's exciting to put these things down into words when they dance around in my mind. It's also my escape when things are dim and sad around here."

"I never thought of it that way. I'm glad you have that to take your mind off your troubles." Vlad's voice trailed off and he stared off into space.

Sarai looked at him curiously. She could tell he was lost in his thoughts. "What do you do for an escape, Papa?"

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"What do _you_ do for an escape?"

" _This._ " Vlad said thoughtfully, gazing deep into her eyes. "Ingeras, you, your mother...you all, _you_ are my escape." He grasped her small hand.

"We are?" Sarai asked softly.

"And you always will be. Now, it's time for bed." Vlad rose to his feet.

"Will you dance with me tomorrow? At least once?" Sarai begged.

"My dear, I shall dance with you all evening if you wish. Of course, we must make an exception if your mother decides to cut in! I can't _ever_ refuse a dance with her." Vlad smiled wistfully.

"Well, at least _before_ I have to go to bed, this time?" Sarai looked at him longingly.

"You have my word." Vlad nodded. He leaned down and gently kissed her face. Then he stroked her chin. "Goodnight, my princess." He cooed.

"Goodnight, Papa. I'm so glad you're home." Sarai smiled.

"So am I!" Vlad agreed.

* * *

Mirena was in her nightgown when her husband _finally_ arrived! He exhaled as he closed the door. Mirena rushed to him. "I thought you would _never_ come." She chuckled.

"Sorry." Vlad smiled sheepishly. "I'm afraid I was unavoidably detained."

"Of course." Mirena looked down then kissed him.

"It's just so hard to walk away when they want me to be with them." Vlad said.

"I understand that feeling."

"They're both growing so fast." Vlad remarked dismally. "It seems that every time I return, they're a little more grown up than I thought. It makes me feel like I'm missing parts of their lives."

"Did you see the way they were competing for your attention?" Mirena cocked her head.

"Yes. I hope it's not because I am being negligent." Vlad hung his head.

"Oh, no, no!" Mirena corrected him. "Not ever. They just want to be around you because they know you love them so much. And so do I." Vlad grunted, smiling and suddenly enclosed her face in a kiss. "What happened today?"

"While on a patrol, as we were searching, we were attacked. Nicolae and Andrei were killed! I didn't get a good look at what came at us, but it was enough that I do not want to go back there!" Vlad declared.

Mirena was sitting at her vanity, brushing her luscious hair. "So, what attacked you? Wolves?" She asked.

"I suppose." Vlad said doubtfully. "All I know is I lost two good men today."

Mirena sat beside him, wiping his brow. "There's something more." She commented.

Vlad sighed heavily. "I was the same age as Ingeras when I was sent to live with the Turks. To fight for them. If I never saw another, it would be too soon!"

"You're home now." Mirena said encouragingly. "For almost as many years as you were gone."

Vlad brought her hand to his lips and softly stroked her gentle face. "I just want peace. That's all." He said sadly.

Mirena leaned in closer to him. "The past is in the past." Mirena told him determinedly, her eyes flaming with passion. "That part of your life is gone. Just remember who you are. Always remember who you truly are. The man I see inside you now. The man I love. The man I will always love."

* * *

 **Sarai's writing is not a major part of the story at all. I just wanted to throw it in there.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Intruders

Easter morning dawned bright and happy, with golden sun rays filtering in through the windows, lighting up the castle. "It is going to be a glorious day." Mirena told Vlad as they awoke. Vlad smiled in agreement.

Vlad and Mirena dressed in their finest royal robes and emerged from their bedroom. They were happily greeted in the hallway by running feet and happy voices. "Good morning, Papa! Good morning, Mother." Sarai smiled.

"Good morning, my loves." Mirena smiled widely.

"Happy Easter!" Ingeras announced.

"Happy Easter." Vlad replied. Sarai hugged Mirena.

"Mother, you looked ravishing!" She gushed.

"And why not?" Mirena grinned.

"You look lovely, my princess." Vlad smiled proudly at Sarai. She was in a pink dress with golden embroidery, and her chocolate waves of soft hair were pulled halfway back in jeweled combs, letting her curls flow down on her shoulders.

"Thank you, Papa." Sarai curtsied.

"What about me?" Ingeras spoke up.

"You look fine and dashing." Mirena answered.

"It's such a lovely day for a celebration." Sarai commented.

"Indeed it is." Vlad remarked. "A fine day to remember our risen Lord, and the price of peace and freedom." Mirena squeezed his hand harder.

"You two go on now. We will join you all shortly in the Great Hall." She said.

"Can I sit with my _friends_ this time?" Ingeras begged, narrowing his eyes at his big sister.

" _Now_ , this is a happy day, brother." Sarai returned his tease. "Let's keep it that way." Mirena and Vlad chuckled at their offspring.

"You may sit with whomever you wish." Vlad told his son, who smiled gratefully. "As for _you,"_ Vlad eyed his daughter, "no talking to any strange young men without my permission." He joked. Sarai's shoulders sagged and Ingeras smiled at her in triumph.

"I've met all the young men in the kingdom. They're not strangers." Sarai said with a smirk.

"But mind your father." Mirena warned her. Sarai sighed and followed her brother down the hallways. "Oh, _you._ " Mirena shook her head.

"What?" Vlad asked innocently. "Is it a crime that I should want my children to associate with appropriate company?"

" _No."_ Mirena shook her head.

"Then what is it?" Vlad frowned playfully. Mirena kissed his face. Vlad smiled. "Shall we proceed then, my ravishing queen?" He asked.

"We shall!" Mirena nodded. They walked hand in hand and were warmly greeted by their fellow subjects in the Great Hall.

* * *

Finally, it was time for the feast! Vlad's most loyal knight, Dimitru stood and spoke out loudly with glee, "My fellow Transylvanians, an Easter toast. Fourteen years of peace and prosperity ever since our prince came back to us. My old friend, here's to 20 more."

"To 20 more!" Everyone agreed. Then they sat down to eat. Ingeras did sit with his buddies, who ate almost as much as they talked. Sarai sat with her ladies in waiting, and her other young companion maidens who were all dressed spritely for the party. Vlad sat at the great table, his trusted adviser Cazan on his left and his beloved queen on his right. Next to Mirena sat the children's governess.

"The roses were a fine choice for decorations, don't you think?" Mirena asked Vlad, referring to the incident in the rose garden yesterday, when they had been interrupted making out in the rose bed by Dimitru.

"Not now." Vlad winced. Mirena giggled at him.

Suddenly, the large doors opened. A troop of Turkish soldiers marched inside. Silence fell. Everyone froze in fear. Vlad's eyes widened as he set his drink down. Mirena tightly gripped his hand. _What is this?_ _They aren't supposed to come yet. Why are they here? This cannot be anything good!_ He thought silently, trying to stay calm. If they had been respectable visitors, the band would've let themselves be announced. But, no! These knights had just barged into his castle, very uninvited, and they were frightening his people! Sarai and her girls all gripped each other's hands. There were two particular soldiers, Bright Eyes and Acemi, who were slowly lurking around, stealthily eying those seated at the tables. They didn't look friendly at all and were giving people the creeps. Mirena kept her composure as best she could, but her heart was racing wildly.

"Mmm." Bright Eyes rumbled with a sickening sneer.

Vlad rose to his feet. He had to take control of this unexpected intrusion without alarming his people. "Hamza Bey. Welcome." He greeted calmly. "We were not expecting you so soon."

Hamza Bey did not bow before the prince, but said, "Sultan Mehmed II offers his salutations to you and your son. And your attractive daughter."

"Thank him. I have his tribute ready." Vlad replied as he sat back down.

Hamza glanced at the tribute of silver coins, then slowly came closer to their table. "Hmm." He cocked his head. "I'm afraid, there's something more than a tribute to discuss." He said.

"The Turks have no enemies here." Vlad said.

"Did you think we would not notice a battalion of our scouts missing?" Hamza asked suspiciously.

"I did not kill them." Vlad told him truthfully. Mirena slipped her hand back into his.

" _It still lives inside you, Lord Impaler. Locked in a dark cage, hidden away. But you and I...we both know it's there."_ Hamza quietly, slowly taunted Vlad, speaking in their Turkish tongue.

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "The sultan's tribute. Take it and leave." He said firmly.

Hamza gave a sly smile and turned. He stepped forward a little then shook his head, as if he forgot something. "Ah! There is one last thing." He gleamed at the humble prince. "The sultan requires 1,000 boys to join his Janissary Corps."

"NOO!" Everyone in the room shouted in protest. It was as if a large tidal wave had swept through the room. Vlad's eyes widened in horror. Mirena looked at him in alarm. Sarai and Ingeras glanced at each other from across the table, then to their startled father. _"Never!"_ The angered parents cried.

"Janissaries? He ended that practice years ago!" Vlad tried to reason. He immediately rose back to his feet.

Hamza was not the least bit phased by their alarm. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. "When a soldier is plucked as a child and raised to know no other life," he went on, "they will kill without question, and die without complaint. Any who are 15 years of age or older will fight in Hungary. Those 10 to 14 will be made ready for the siege on Vienna. The sultan expects your obedience. After all, did not your own father give you up without a fight?" Vlad cringed and quickly made his way from the table, across to where Bright Eyes was hideously eying a young boy sitting with his father.

"Hmm. Soft. But they'll do." Bright Eyes sneered. He grabbed the boy's face.

"Don't." The lad looked up at him.

"Please!" The boy's father pleaded, grabbing Bright Eye's arm. Bright Eyes, glad for the chance to spill some blood, began to pull his sword from his sheath. But Vlad snatched him by his shoulders and roughly shoved him against the wall.

" _Do you know who I am?_ " Vlad snarled at him in Turkish.

"You mean who you were." Bright Eyes retorted back. Vlad curled his lips and let him go, glaring.

Acemi was slowly prowling near the young maidens. They braced themselves, clinging to each other's hands. Mirena was shaking from her vantage point as she watched the cold creature leering at Sarai. Sarai's shoulders became rigid and she clenched her teeth as Acemi stood right behind her, grinning hungrily, and slowly traced on her soft face with his index finger. Sarai flinched with a frightened whimper, and Ingeras stood up, anxious to protect his sister. He was about to shout out, when Vlad furiously clenched Acemi's wrist, and twisted his arm behind his back, then none too gently threw him forward so the guy stumbled. Vlad tightly gripped his daughter's shoulder. She still shuddered, as did the other girls. "Go!" Vlad demanded. "Leave my castle now!"

"You have no army and no choice, Prince." Hamza Bey shrugged nonchalantly. "Follow our command, or suffer the consequences." Then he snapped his finger and the droning troop took their leave. Everyone was too stunned, frightened, and horrified to do anything else now but look at each other questioningly.

Vlad watched helplessly as the Turks departed from sight. His trusted adviser came to his side. "It must be done." Cazan whispered. "Courage, anger, even love, none of these can matter to a prince. All that matters is his duty to his people."

"Th-thank you, Papa." Sarai whispered shakily. Vlad rubbed her shoulder then walked away. The people began to huddle close to one another and talk all at once. Vlad dejectedly returned to Mirena. She stood up, and lingered close to him. He firmly held her wrist. They said nothing, too overcome for words. Mirena leaned her head on his shoulder and he clasped his arm around her. Their eyes went to their precious children, and they both watched as Ingeras hurried over to his sister and she threw her arms around him.

* * *

The rest of the former wonderful day dragged on languidly. The people begrudgingly finished the feast, though they had to force themselves. "Return to your homes." Vlad said quietly. "Rest assured, I will do what I can to see that our sons are safe."

"You're insane." Cazan scolded him. "An order from the sultan cannot be challenged."

Vlad heard him but did not acknowledge him. Instead, he addressed his people. "Go in peace." He told them as they gathered their families to leave. Mirena came to his side and slipped her hand into his.

"What are we going to do?" She asked quietly, her voice quivering.

"I don't know yet." Vlad shook his head. "But I'm not going to let Mehmed just take our boys!"

* * *

Ingeras was already in bed when Vlad came to his room. "Time for bed, my big soldier." He smiled at his son and sat down next to him.

"Papa?" Ingeras spoke timidly.

"Yes?"

"What...what does it mean, to be a royal hostage?" Ingeras asked.

Vlad sighed. "My father gave me to the sultan to prove his loyalty." He said lowly.

"Were you scared there? With them?"

Vlad didn't want to burden his son's mind any heavier than it already was with his fear and concern for his good friends and playmates in the kingdom. "I wanted to make my father proud." Vlad answered calmly.

"Was he proud of you?"

"I don't know. It was a very long time before I saw him again. We didn't talk much about it." Vlad lied.

"Did he feel bad for giving you away?" Ingeras inquired.

"I think so." Vlad nodded reassuringly, though he knew it was far from the truth. His father had been proud of the fierce warrior he'd become. He'd said he was sorry for what he'd had to go through, but that Vlad had certainly made up for it by his reknowned reputation.

"Would you ever give me to the Sultan?" Ingeras asked solemnly. Vlad leaned close to his son, gazing sadly into his eyes.

"That was a very long time ago." Vlad shook his head. He stroked Ingeras's head. "You have nothing to worry about! Do you understand?" Ingeras nodded with small tears in his eyes. "Good." Vlad smiled encouragingly. He kissed his son's head then he slowly left.

Vlad heard voices coming from the master bedroom in the castle halls. He slowly approached as he neared it. _"Why does he want our boys?"_ Vlad heard Sarai ask Mirena.

" _I don't know. I guess he is planning to make more armies."_ Mirena said in hushed tones.

" _But they're only boys! They aren't men."_ Sarai argued. _"And he can't just order them to be sold to him, like horses!" _

" _Shh."_ Mirena shushed her daughter softly. Vlad slightly peeked inside. Mirena was holding her daughter close.

" _Papa is a prince. So he has authority. He can tell the Sultan no, can't he?"_ Sarai looked up at her mother anxiously. Mirena looked at her dismally.

" _Your father will do what is best for all of us, my love."_ Mirena said bravely. _"He will not sacrifice the lives of others just to stroke someone's ego."_

Taking a deep breath, Vlad entered. "It's been a long day." He spoke up, coming up behind them. They both looked up at him. "Time for my younger princess to get her beauty sleep." He smiled. "I'll put you to bed." Sarai glanced worriedly at Mirena who just smiled, nodding.

"It's all right, darling." She said sweetly, stroking her brunette hair. "You've had enough to think about. We won't talk about it anymore tonight. Now off to bed." She kissed Sarai's cheek. "Good night, my sweet. Pleasant dreams."

"Good night, Mother." Sarai said reluctantly, hugging Mirena. Sarai stood up and Vlad walked with her toward her bed chamber. He took her hand and firmly gripped it. "Papa?" Sarai squeaked.

"Yes, my princess?" Vlad looked down at her as their pace slowed.

"The Sultan...he's not going to ask for Ingeras too, is he?" Sarai asked anxiously.

"No." Vlad said firmly. "He has no reason to. What would put an idea like that into your head?"

"I'm just scared." Sarai hung her head as they reached her room.

"I know, darling." Vlad said sympathetically as Sarai slowly climbed into bed. "But you and your brother are safe. So you must not worry about it anymore tonight." Sarai didn't get comfortable to go to sleep. She sat up, looking very troubled. Vlad sat on the edge of the bed. "It will be all right." He told her, clasping her hand.

"The Sultan _can't_ just take other people's children whenever he feels like it. Can he?" Sarai asked frightfully. Vlad looked down at the bed covers.

"He thinks he can." He muttered quietly.

"But you don't have to do whatever he asks, do you?" Sarai asked hopefully. "You can stop him, can't you?"

Vlad gazed at his daughter thoughtfully. Every question and emotion she expressed, they were all feeling. She was still hoping for a way out of this mess and the last thing Vlad wanted to do was diminish her hopes. But he knew better. But he didn't want his children to live in fear. "I will certainly try." Vlad spoke confidently. Sarai seemed to relax a little when he said that.

"He can't just do whatever he wants." She said.

"The sultan is the supreme ruler." Vlad said quietly. "What he says is law. And what he decides must be obeyed."

"But what if what he says isn't right?" Sarai pointed out. "What if he tells the people to do something which is wrong?"

"Then it shouldn't be done." Vlad said. "But in this case, we don't have much choice."

"That's not right!" Sarai exclaimed.

"I know." Vlad agreed.

"Can't that be changed? Rulers shouldn't be allowed to do anything they want, if it's wrong."

"You're absolutely right." Vlad smiled weakly.

"Papa? You promised us that you would always protect us from the Turks." Sarai said seriously.

"That's right." Vlad nodded. "I will always do my best to keep you safe."

"You _can_ _sti_ _ll_ protect us from them. Right?" Sarai prodded. Vlad leaned close to her.

"Yes, my love!" He told her firmly. "I will always protect you." Sarai's lip quivered and she reached for him. Vlad embraced her warmly. "It will be all right." He whispered. "I'll find a way to protect our people." Sarai exhaled deeply, feeling her father's bold protection around her. Ever since she and Ingeras were little, their father had always been their source of safety and security, and Mirena their pillar of comfort. They'd always believed he would shield them from any enemy that came their way, real or make believe. And he always had. But this _wasn't_ make believe, and _this_ time, it felt so much bigger and far more frightening than even their heroic father could tackle alone!

Vlad slowly pulled her back. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Sarai." He said wistfully.

"I love you too, Papa." Sarai said sadly.

"Now lie down. It's time to go to sleep."

"No." Sarai shook her head and sat up again. "I think I'll go sit with Ingeras for a while."

"I think he'd like that very much." Vlad smiled. "He's probably still awake." He kissed her hand then watched as she walked out of the room. So, that day there was no horse back ride with Vlad for Ingeras, and that night there was no special dance with Vlad for Sarai. Everyone was so deeply troubled about this impossible demand that they'd forgotten about those little pleasures.

* * *

"If I defy the order, they'll kill 100 for every one I save." Vlad stated gravely as he lay in bed next to Mirena.

"You told me you and Mehmed were once like brothers." Mirena looked down at him as she removed the cross necklace from around her slender neck. "Were you to ask, isn't it possible he might show you some mercy?" She asked hopefully. Vlad was silent.

"I do not know." He finally said, taking her hand. "But I will go to him tomorrow, and plead with him. Perhaps I can persuade him to change his mind."

"May God go with you and grant you favor." Mirena declared.


	3. Chapter 3 An Impossible Choice

Mirena woke early to see Vlad put on his cape. He was wearing his charcoal gray armor. Mirena rose from the bed quietly, putting on her robe and came to his side. "I pray he will listen to reason!" She exclaimed, leaning on his arm.

"So do I." Vlad breathed heavily. He looked at her and held her by the shoulders. "See that the children are not alarmed. I will return before nightfall."

"I love you." Mirena spoke in a whisper.

"I love you too." Vlad whispered back. He briefly kissed her lips, then hurried out.

* * *

Mirena dressed, constantly praying that Vlad could reason with Mehmed. She made her way to the dining room where her son and daughter were waiting. "Good morning, my loves." She smiled bravely as she took her place at the large table.

"Good morning, Mother." Sarai and Ingeras said together. "Where is Papa?" Ingeras asked.

"Is he coming to breakfast?" Sarai added.

"No." Mirena sighed. "He has gone. But he will come back."

"Where did he go?" Ingeras prodded further.

"He left to try and straighten out this business that was brought to our attention yesterday." Mirena said, trying to hide her fear from her children. "He will be back before bedtime tonight."

"I hope he can change the sultan's mind." Sarai stated dejectedly. "I pray he will."

"If anyone can change the sultan's mind, Papa can!" Ingeras announced cheerfully.

"I hope you're right, my son." Mirena smiled, Ingeras's keep-going attitude encouraging her a little. "Well, what do you say we go riding after breakfast? Would you two like that?"

"Yes!" The children answered eagerly. Mirena only hoped that Vlad could come up with a solution to satisfy Mehmed just as easily!

* * *

Vlad gazed down at and clenched the silver cross in his hand-to remind him of who he was-, then put it away as he drearily rode into the Turkish camp. Many soldiers recognized him and hailed the great impaler. Vlad ignored them, their praises sounded like noisy gongs in his ears. There were tents all around, mobile homes for thousands of Turkish soldiers. There at least a thousand, and more as far as the eye could see, stretching to the horizon toward the river. "Have you ever seen the like of it?" Captain Petru asked with disdain.

"Soon the entire world will be Turk." Dimitru muttered as they followed their prince.

Vlad soon found the largest tent and dismounted his horse. He entered and found Mehmed leaning over a long table, his enormous strategy maps lain out before him. "Lord Impaler, my oldest of friends." Mehmed greeted him, straightening up.

"Brother." Vlad bowed.

"Come. Sit." Mehmed told him and they sat by themselves. "I miss our days together." Mehmed told him as they drank from steaming cups.

"All I miss from my time with you is the coffee." Vlad said sarcastically.

"It's true, my father's palace was a cruel place for a young boy far from home." Mehmed remarked, without a tinge of regret in his voice. "But soon you talked like us, prayed like us, and fought like us." Vlad stared at him dismally, not wanting to relish in those dark memories. Mehmed might enjoy the recollection, but Vlad did not. And he never would. "Speaking of which," Mehmed grinned at him, "I am owed 1,000 boys. Why have I not seen them?"

Vlad took a deep breath. This was the moment of crucial fate. "Mehmed, my brother?" Vlad began in the most serious voice he could, "I will grant you anything else..."

"I need soldiers... _brother."_ Mehmed snarkily cut him off, rising from his seat and went back to his maps.

Vlad fought to control himself and stood up. "Then take me!" He begged. "I'm worth 1,000 boys, and you know it!"

"Ah, those kings would tremble if they knew." Mehmed shook his head, not facing him.

"Then accept my offer." Vlad persisted anxiously.

Mehmed turned back to face him. "When we were boys, how I longed to fight side by side. But now I am Sultan, what need have I for one more soldier? I _will_ have my 1,000 boys. And _one more!"_ Vlad swallowed hard, his stomach twisted in an anxious, nauseous knot. "Your son will be raised under my roof, just as you were raised under the roof of my father." Mehmed told him simply. Vlad's eyes bulged with rage and shock. He dropped back down into his chair, unable to speak. Mehmed gloated over the dismay etched all over his face. "You may retain your throne." Mehmed shrugged, cutting his thumb. "But General Ismail will remain to see that my orders are fulfilled."

"Please. Do not do this!" Vlad pleaded desperately in Turkish. He watched helplessly as Mehmed pressed his bloody thumbprint on his written order, sealing the fate of all Transylvania, and Europe for that matter!

"What is one son?" Mehmed snickered mercilessly. "If you are virile, you'll make plenty more."

Vlad was too overcome for words. He trembled with dread. No! Not his son too! This couldn't be happening! If only he could shake himself awake from this nightmare that was trying to drown him and all that he cared about! But Mehmed was beyond reasoning with. That meant only one thing: there was only one thing to do!

" **...** **I am in great distress. Please let us fall into the hand of the Lord, for His mercies are great; but _do not_ let me fall into the hand of man." 2 Samuel 24:14**


	4. Chapter 4 Not a Child's Place

Mirena's heart dropped when she was informed that she and the children must go to meet Vlad. She stiffened and looked blankly at the wall. "All right!" She answered the servant who had summoned her. She panted heavily, her shoulders shaking as she gazed up at the ceiling. "No, no, no! Please, God! No! Don't let this be what I think it is! I beg of You! Please!" Mirena prayed.

Mirena called the governess. "You called for me, my lady?" She asked.

"Yes. Please fetch the children here." Mirena told her dismally. The governess nodded and obeyed. A few moments later, she arrived back in the drawing room with Ingeras and Sarai. "That will be all. Thank you." Mirena told the woman who curtsied and left.

"What is it, Momma?" Ingeras spoke up. Sarai frowned. She could tell her mother was upset about something.

"Children, grab your coats. Your...your father has asked us to meet him." Mirena explained as calmly as she could muster.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sarai gulped, but she didn't move very fast. Mirena stared off into space.

"Is everything all right, Momma?" Ingeras asked her.

"I don't know." Mirena told him. This was one burden she couldn't pretend to hide from her children. "We shall see."

* * *

The tense drive was torturous. Mirena didn't say a word the whole way, and that greatly bothered her children. They had almost never seen her like this. She just endlessly gazed out the window. Sarai and Ingeras didn't know what to think, but they were both wondering if they'd ever see their home again. They made small talk, then just said nothing.

Vlad was waiting for them when the carriage stopped. Mirena dismounted first and removed her cloak hood. She walked up the path passed Vlad, and saw Hamza Bey and his mounted soldiers approaching. _NOO!_ Mirena's heart lurched. Her greatest fear had come to pass. They were here to take away her only son! This was what she had prayed so hard against. She sharply whipped around and marched to her husband. Vlad looked at her sadly. He could see the deep disappointment and betrayal in her eyes.

 _I will go with him, Mirena._ Vlad thought to himself. _I will go and watch over him. If they want our son, they'll have to take me too. And if they can't accept that, then they will pay._

"You promised me this would never happen." Mirena said firmly, trembling.

"Mirena, listen..." Vlad tried to explain calmly.

"The day you asked for my hand, do you remember what I said?"

"You said no." Vlad answered quietly.

Ingeras and Sarai were startled to see their parents fighting. They wanted to go stop it. "No. Stay, my young friend." Dimitru told Ingeras, firmly holding his hand up as he walked to the pained prince and princess.

"Why are they arguing?" Ingeras asked. Sarai put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid to say." She bit her lip.

"I knew what happens to the sons of the queen." Mirena continued.

"He's not going alone." Vlad told her, when he could get a word in edgewise.

"You said things would be different." Mirena said sadly, wringing his arm.

"Mirena, I will g..."

"You said if I loved you, I should trust you. I love you!" Mirena cried. _Don't do this!_ Her face screamed at him. _Don't put me in a place that I can't trust you! Don't, Vlad! It's not worth our son's life!_

"Then trust me." Vlad said firmly, gripping her hand.

"It's this or we start a war." Cazan huffed behind Vlad. Dimitru came up and grabbed Mirena's arms.

"The Great Impaler can't please his woman." Hamza laughed in Turkish back at his men, who laughed too.

"Everything's fine, boys." Dimitru told Hamza. "They're just saying their goodbyes is all. Mirena..."

"I won't let you!" Mirena argued, trying to wriggle from his hold. "You promised me my family!"

"Mirena, please." Vlad shook his head.

"Stop it! Don't touch me! I won't!" Mirena screeched and struggled against Dimitru as he began to lead her away. Sarai held onto her brother.

"This can't be happening!" She wailed.

"I won't let them do this! Vlad, don't!" Mirena shrieked at her husband. Vlad walked to meet Hamza. He removed his sword from his belt and let it slip to the ground.

" _No."_ Sarai gulped when she saw that.

"Don't do this!" Mirena yelled and continued to fend Dimitru. She clutched her son, unwilling to let go of him.

"Mother..." Sarai didn't know what to say. Ingeras looked on after his father.

"No! No! No, I won't let you do this!"

"I'll go." Ingeras said.

"I won't! No!" Mirena continued to screech.

" _I'll go!"_ Ingeras yelled, startling everyone. Freeing himself from Mirena and Sarai hanging onto him, Ingeras ran after Vlad.

"Ingeras, no!" Sarai called after him. Mirena stumbled forward, but she didn't pursue him. They all just watched. Ingeras caught up to Vlad who looked down at him in surprise.

"I can do it." Ingeras smiled. Vlad's eyes became misty. "You're proud of me aren't you?" Ingeras asked when his father didn't say anything but gazed at him blankly.

"Of course I am." Vlad smiled sadly at him and taking his hand, they marched together to the greedy Turks. Sarai touched her mother's arm, both of them shocked and heartbroken.

Hamza smiled coyly as Vlad and his son stood before him. "You have chosen wisely." He told Vlad.

"Hamza Bey, if you must take my son, then..." Vlad tried to speak. Ingeras wrapped his arms around his father's waist. Vlad touched his head.

"Yeah, I have to say, we are a little disappointed." Hamza sighed. "Frankly, I expected more resistance from you."

Vlad stiffened. _This isn't a game, you dogs!_ He glared. His face grew hot. He glanced back at his wife. Mirena met his eyes. She waited with baited breath. Vlad looked at her and sighed. Mehmed could have whatever he wanted...in _another kingdom!_ But never again...here. To heck with the sultan's order. Ingeras would _never_ go with these men! They would steal his innocent spirit. He would be their puppet. NO!

Vlad leaned down to his son's level and gazed into his eyes. _"Run to your mother."_ Vlad whispered.

"What?" Ingeras sputtered.

"Now!" Vlad told him urgently. Ingeras tore off and ran as fast as he could back to Mirena. Vlad swiftly stole Hamza's sword from his side and swung it.

"Come here!" Mirena shrieked to Ingeras. "Don't look!" She covered his eyes with her cloak. Dimitru stepped in front of Sarai who gasped and quickly turned her head away, hiding her face from watching her father kill the soldiers.

The soldiers screamed and cried as one by one, Vlad slew them with their own swords. And then, just like that, all was silent. Vlad panted heavily. He'd committed bloodshed, when he'd tried so hard to promote peace. This was bad for his country, at least in his enemies' eyes. But if it meant that the kingdom's sons would be spared...Vlad turned and walked back to his family. Mirena and Ingeras stood back up. Sarai ran to them. Dimitru stood at Mirena's side, smiling at his friend. Sarai hugged her brother. Mirena looked up at her husband with pride. _Thank you,_ her face said.

"Mehmed will punish all of Transylvania for what you have done!" Cazan spoke severely to Vlad.

"It's not a child's place to save his country." Vlad said to his wife. "Get my family to the castle." He commanded Dimitru who nodded proudly.

"Mehmed will be sending others soon enough." Cazan went on. "War will come. You can't protect us."

"I'll find a way." Vlad said determinedly, steely looking off into the distance. He jumped on his horse.

"Vlad! Where are you going?" Cazan groaned.

"Whatever haunts Broken Tooth, I know it kills Turks." Vlad told him and urged his horse into a gallop. He bravely rode toward the eerie mountain.

* * *

Vlad panted timidly when he reached the edge of the mountain. He dismounted and slowly began his ascent. It took two hours for him to reach his destination. He straightened up when he found the dreaded cave. He looked up into the sky before entering. "God, forgive me." He breathed. Then he cautiously stepped forward to the dark mouth of the cave.


	5. Chapter 5 Price for Peace

Horrific, tragic images meshed together in front of Vlad's eyes in such a swirl that he didn't know what was going on. It was a nightmare, it had to be! Then a deafening roar escaped his own lungs. Suddenly, he could feel again and he began to regain his senses. He was flat on his back, in a river. He was wheezing frantically until he woke back up. He stared at his hand. He leaned over and pulled his wedding band off his finger as it was stinging his skin. Then he climbed over the rock to get back up, but his hand crunched the stone beneath him and he slipped back into the water. He'd scraped his hand and it hurt. He stared in amazement as the sharp abrasion disappeared. "That's useful." He breathed.

Then he stood up and looked around. Vlad had sought out the vampire monster isolating inside the cave at Broken Tooth Mountain. Knowing this was a powerful risk, he asked for the powers of a vampire, to defeat his enemies and save his kingdom and protect his family. The vampire told him that if he accepted this, it could lead to eternal, dire consequences including the desire to harm his beloved wife, his son, and his daughter. Vlad swore that he would die before ever harming them! The vampire gave Vlad his blood to drink, which accounted for his sickly transformation now. The powers of darkness the master vampire had granted him was a true _devil's_ bargain: if Vlad could resist the urge to drink human blood for three days, by sunrise on the third day, he would then lose his powers and be restored to a human. If _not,_ then he would be doomed to remain a full-fledged vampire... _forever!_

He heard sounds like he never had before, or at least not as sharp and detailed as he had before. He looked into the woods, exploring his newly found powers, with his vampire vision. He could see miles away, he could see animals gallivanting around, but more than that, he could also see right through them! He couldn't help smiling. This was truly amazing! Then he looked up and gazed into the sky. He saw stars passed the clouds, then beyond the earth's surface he could see the galaxies in space. He smiled in awe.

He stooped down into the water and retrieved his wedding ring. But seeing as the silver stung his skin, he slipped it onto a strand of black rawhide and hung it around his neck. Then his ears picked up on loud blasts in the distance. He looked and saw flares and explosions. His castle was under siege! Running as fast as he could, his speed was unbelievable. Then he transformed into a flock of bats that flew threw the air, then he returned to his own form again.

* * *

The Turks were relentlessly firing their cannons at Castle Dracula, and from the looks and sounds of it, they were doing an efficient amount of damage. The people had obviously run to the castle for shelter, but the magnificent walls were tumbling all around them. People huddled and tried to shield their loved ones from the constant blasts. Vlad finally entered, watching in dismay as his terrified subjects were scattered under his roof, seeking protection but not getting it very well. Mirena saw him from the corner and ran to him. He grabbed her face and kissed her. "You came back." She said in a frightened voice.

"I always will." Vlad told her.

"Where were you?"

"Searching for the strength I needed." Vlad said, clasping her trembling hand.

"You're back!" Ingeras smiled.

"Oh, Papa." Sarai breathed in relief. They ran to his side and he held them close. He gently broke away and stood on the stairwell. The people anxiously looked to him, asking what was going on.

"They wanted our sons. We can't fight. A good prince would've given them up. A good prince would've paid that price for peace. But I give you my word, we will not be defeated!" Vlad declared in a loud voice. Dimitru nodded his approval. "They brought war to our land. And they will pay dearly for it!"

The Turks were advancing on the castle. Vlad stood at the castle gate, tall and determined. His new vision enabled him to see through his vast pool of enemies. Clenching his fists, he stepped forward, then ran, and directly charged on the Turks.

* * *

The men raced to the battlefield, and were struck dumb by the entire dead army of Turks blotting their land. Vlad walked up to them and told them not to question how he'd single-handedly killed them all, but he assured them that he would keep his people safe. With his order, the people gathered together and they all fled directly into the mountains, making their way to Cozia Monastery, too high and remote for cannon fire. Vlad said they would be safe there, it was their best chance for survival. Ingeras and Sarai looked back at the castle as they walked on, wondering if they would ever return. Mirena watched them and understood. She gave them an encouraging smile as they kept on moving.

* * *

General Omer hurried to Mehmed to report on the ambush. "Word from Castle Dracula." He told the sultan. "Vlad has defeated 1,000 of our men."

Mehmed cocked his head, a greedy smirk filling his face. "Then send 100,000." He said casually. "I will lead them. When I march into Europe, I will have his head on my spear and his child at my side."

* * *

The caravan of refugees had finally made camp for the night, in a forest. Vlad and his men had scouted around to make sure there were no secret scouts sent from the Turks looking around, and now they were returning to rest. Dimitru mentioned that they could fight as their great-grandfathers did by using the forests and the mountains around the Borgo Pass for four to five months. "No." Vlad shook his head. "Not months. I'm gonna win this war in three days."

Dimitru raised his eyebrows. "Really? Why not two? That'd really impress us!" Dimitru teased. Vlad cleared his throat in response. They returned and gathered around the fire.

The men began eating as they were famished. Vlad watched them. He was also famished and felt hungry, but...not for human food. His senses as a vampire were kicking in and he was hungry...for blood. As he watched his men devour their food, the hunger grew stronger. Vlad shook his head and rose to his feet. He walked away, trying to shake off the gnawing in his stomach. He would resist! He entered his and Mirena's tent and sagged down onto the bed. Mirena sat up and rubbed his back. "Are you all right?" She asked quietly.

"I...I just want everyone to be safe." Vlad said.

"I know. So do I! We're doing the right thing, fleeing like this." Mirena sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. That wasn't entirely what Vlad had been referring to, but it didn't make much difference. He turned his head and kissed her lips. Then he flopped down onto the bed, on his back, with his arm behind his head. Mirena stared at him curiously. His face looked so fearful, and so burdened. She wiped his sweaty forehead, running her fingers through his slick, dark hair. "At least we're all together." She whispered. Vlad nodded slightly, but that didn't settle his unease. He unbuttoned his coat and untied his shirt front, maybe that would cool him off. Mirena lay down next to him, leaning her head on his bosom. She wrapped her arms around his robust frame. He stroked her hair and kissed her.

* * *

Sarai lay close to her brother with her back to him. She couldn't sleep at all. She turned to see if he was awake. Sitting up, she saw that he was fast asleep. The arrival of Hamza today and what happened there, the bombing at the castle, and the journey here must have worn him out. "How can he be asleep?" She asked herself.

Sarai quietly rose out of bed, and slipped into her travel dress over her nightgown-just in case they were ordered to suddenly move on in the middle of the night-. She was scared. She prayed endlessly that the Turks would never find them, that they would all be safe. Slipping into her coat, she stepped out of the tent into the cool night air. She crossed her arms and let the breeze blow her dark curls. She stayed close to the shelter, and looked up at the stars. They looked so serene, and unafraid. "I wonder what it's like beyond those stars." She remarked. "God, please keep us safe. Please help Papa and the men to defeat Mehmed, so that we can all go home and be happy again. Please." Sarai decided to take a short walk around the camp. She would stay within the circle of people, she didn't dare move outside of the boundaries! But she never noticed the two sinister figures lurking nearby in the shadows.

Sarai was standing near the governess's tent, seriously thinking about going to visit her parents when she thought she heard something behind her. Ice ran down her spine and she whipped around to look. Nothing! Starting to shake, she whimpered and leaned against the tent. "P-P-..." She tried to speak but couldn't find her voice. "P-P-Papa..." She nearly squeaked, when something large, dark, and bulky pounced on top of her, pinning her into the dirt so hard that her shriek of fright was greatly muffled. The man covered her mouth so strongly, and gripped her body so hard that she couldn't utter a sound, his hulk too much for her fourteen-year-old frame. She was carried away, but she struggled in pure terror. She tried to scream but couldn't catch her breath. The guy's elbow was jabbing her sharply in the stomach. _PAPA!_ She tried to cry out. _PAPA! HELP ME! Papa, help me!_

* * *

Vlad held Mirena close to himself, and they could only hear each other's heartbeats, but his mouth started to water and he began to lick his dry lips. He bit his tongue to fight it off, but he found himself feeling hungry again. He shook his head, but the craving for his wife's blood only grew. Mirena's neck was so close to him. Gasping, he jerked himself up. "What's wrong?" Mirena asked, wide-eyed.

"I..." Vlad panted. "I...I need some air. I'm sorry." He gasped and backed himself out. Mirena watched him confused, and very concerned. _Something_ had been a little off about him ever since he'd returned during the castle ambush.

Vlad walked around nervously. He went back to the men, but backed away. "Everything all right, my prince?" Captain Petru asked.

"I, uh...I'm going to look in on my children." Vlad told them. He quietly walked to their tent, so not to startle them if they were sleeping. He poked his head inside. Ingeras was sleeping under his covers, but...where was his daughter? She wasn't in the corner. In fact, she wasn't in the tent! Trying not to panic, Vlad comforted himself with the thought that maybe she was seeking out her mother, or checking on the neighbors for the night. He briskly marched around, the entire camp, but there was no sign of Sarai. Beginning to really worry, he stuck his head in his and Mirena's tent then double-checked Ingeras's. No Sarai!

Vlad breathed heavily. Sarai was missing! Where could she possibly be? She couldn't have wondered off. Had he missed something? Had some scouts snuck into camp without his noticing?! Vlad panicked. He marched angrily to his men sitting around the campfire. "Up, you! On your feet!" He growled. "You're wasting time!"

"Vlad, what is it?" Dimitru asked calmly, rising to his feet.

"Sarai is missing!" Vlad told him. "She isn't anywhere around, I looked. She's gone. We must find her at once! Spread out! Do _not_ rest until you find her!" He ordered, then he climbed on his horse and galloped away.

"You heard him." Captain Petru said firmly. "Search for the princess!"

Mirena had heard her husband's angered voice and she threw on her robe and ran outside. She dashed to the men. "Dimitru, what's going on? Are we under attack?" She asked frantically.

"I don't believe so." Dimitru told her, not entirely convinced himself. "Sarai isn't around." Mirena gasped and her heart raced.

"Sarai! No!" Mirena panicked. Dimitru held her by her arms.

"Mirena, please."

"My daughter! First, Ingeras and now Sarai!? Let go of me, Dimitru!"

"Mirena, please stay calm. I'm sure she's all right. She must have just wondered off a little and isn't sure where she is."

"No. She would never do that when we are in such peril!" Mirena argued.

* * *

Running in the dark, the two Turkish thugs failed to noticed the twines and bog holes in the path they were fleeing. One of them flew over backwards from a log with tangled vines. Then the one who had captured Sarai collapsed to the ground as he twisted his ankle in a bog, which made him instantly let go of his prisoner. Sarai flew through the air and landed on the ground. She turned and ran with all of her might, screaming and calling desperately for help at the top of her lungs. "PAPA!" She wailed. "Somebody, help me!" But the soldiers weren't giving up that easily. The one using his blade to cut his vines, and the other galloping despite the pain in his ankle, they gave pursuit.

Vlad put his hearing on full alert and narrowed his eyes, sharpening his vampire vision to scrutinize the woods for his missing daughter. "Lord, watch over her!" Vlad cried. He halted his horse, and listened, looking around. He heard screams, _her_ screams! He whipped his head around toward the west. Peering, he saw her through his red vision. She was fleeing for her life from two tall figures, with very pointed stems coming out of their heads. Vlad's blood boiled and he bared his teeth. Leaping off his horse, he dashed straight for her.

Sarai ran and ran, pumped by exhaustive adrenaline. She continued to yell and screech, hoping that _someone_ would hear her. She had no clue of the swarm of bats that was coming her way with all possible speed. But her strength was giving out. She couldn't go on much longer without stopping for breath. She reached a pod of large rocks and crevices. She looked behind her and cried. The two guys were nearly upon her. "NO!" She wailed. "No! No!" And kept running. Sarai tripped over a stone and whimpering, anxiously tried to scramble to her feet. The thugs sneered down at her as they stealthily approached. "No, please!" She cried and grabbed a thick branch. They were about to bolt right at her when a swarm of bats collided with them from out of nowhere, knocking them off their feet. Sarai's heart jumped even more and she fled to hide behind the largest boulder she could find. Out of breath and shaking with terror, she clutched her weapon and leaned against the rock for safety.

Vlad zapped around the Turkish killers in his disguise before taking on his real form. They gasped in fear but drew their blades. Vlad roared and slugged them, tossed them around, and knocked them against each other. Then he swiftly drew one of their swords and used it, slaying both of them so fast they didn't know what was happening! Sarai did not see Vlad from her hiding place. All she could do was shudder at hearing the men screech like eagles, and growl like tigers. The two Turks lay on the ground, lifeless. Vlad, still snarling, forced the sword into the ground. His sharp ears heard frightened whimpering around the corner.

Sarai's heartbeat was pounding so frantically, she was almost sure the entire Turkish army would hear it. The icy fingers of terror raced through her blood as did the cold sweat down her soft features. She clasped the thick limb so hard that it trembled in rhythm with her shaking. But someone did hear her escalated heart convulsing. And that someone was approaching her hiding spot ever so slowly. And each step he came closer stole Sarai's breath away.

A tall, dark figure turned the corner facing her. It took all of Sarai's feeble willpower not to screech out loud. The shadowed man slowly walked to her. Then in the blessed beams of the moon, she saw his face. Oh, how she knew that face, that handsome, always so strong and fearless face, the boldness reflecting in his features. Then he quietly whispered her name, "Sarai." Vlad said quietly, so not to frighten her. Sarai was unable to hold in a great sob of relief. Vlad gazed at her dismally. She was uncontrollably trembling like a sturdy tree in a hurricane, her knuckles white, her soft eyes glistening in the moon beams from tears streaming down her face. Vlad let out a long breath himself. She was momentarily traumatized from her near brush with a brutal, undignified death which sent blood rushing through Vlad's ears every time he considered that fact in his too vivid imagination. But he silently thanked God over and over that at least she was safe! Safe and as far he could see, unharmed physically.

He reached out his hand to help her up. "Sarai. It's okay. It's me. It's okay, come here." He said soothingly, as if she were a frightened little animal. She slowly rose to her feet, her knees buckling and her slight frame still trembling. She hung her head and let the branch slip from her fingers. She took her father's hand and his firm, familiar grip filled her with an electrifying sensation of utter safety. He pulled her to himself and cupped her small face in his hands. He looked down lovingly into her eyes.

"Ohhh, Papa..." She hiccuped, barely able to speak, leaning her head against his chest. He tightly clasped his arms around her and kissed the top of her hair.

"It's all right." Vlad breathed. "You're safe."

"I'm s-so glad you came!" Sarai cried.

"So am I."

"I was so afraid!"

"Shh." Vlad whispered. "Come. Let's get you to your mother. She's worried sick." Keeping a strong arm around her shoulders, he led her back toward his horse. "It's all right, darling. I'll never let anything happen to you, to any of you!"

"Papa?" She whimpered, looking up at him.

"Yes, my dear?"

"T-th-th-hank you." Sarai cried.

"You're welcome, my princess." Vlad sighed. Sarai's knees were wobbly, and she was still shivering. Vlad halted and scooped her feet up off the ground, bridal-style. She felt like a small bird in his arms. She leaned her face on his shoulder, her arms clasped tightly around his neck, and she quickly fell asleep as Vlad carried her back.

* * *

Dimitru and the others glanced toward Vlad when he returned shortly. They ran to the prince. Vlad dismounted and panted with a smile and a subtle nod to let them know the young princess was all right. Dimitru smiled in relief. Vlad made his way to his tent. When he stepped inside, Mirena and Ingeras were both sitting on the bed and anxiously looked up at him. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw her daughter's sleeping form in her husband's arms, and for a few terrifying seconds, she feared the worst. Vlad gazed at her calmly. "Sarai?" Ingeras whimpered.

"It's all right, Mirena." Vlad told his petrified wife. "She's all right." Mirena gasped in relief. Vlad leaned his head down and gently shook his daughter's shoulders. "Sarai? Sarai." He whispered. "We're back. Come on, wake up." Sarai stirred. She could feel her father's warm breath on her face and hear his deep, husky voice in her ear. She didn't want to wake up. She felt so secure when he held her, she wanted to stay there forever. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Sarai." Mirena gulped. Sarai fluttered her eyes open and looked toward that dear, sweet voice.

"Mother." She whimpered. Vlad set her back down on her feet and Sarai hurried to the bed, to her mother's arms. Ingeras hugged his sister too. Vlad let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, we were so worried about you." Mirena said with tears of relief.

"What happened?" Ingeras asked.

"I was walking around, because I couldn't sleep." Sarai answered. "I didn't wander! I didn't! I stayed inside the camp, I promise I did! But then, someone came at me and took me away! It was the soldiers!" She shuddered at the memory. Mirena strengthened her hold on her.

"You're safe now. That's all that matters." She shushed her gently.

"Papa saved me!" Sarai blurted out, tightly hugging her mother's body. "I almost fainted, and I couldn't get away fast enough. But Papa came and he saved my life!" Ingeras looked up at his father with pride, as did Mirena.

"Thank God you're both all right." Mirena breathed. "It's been a long day. Come, I'll tuck you both in."

"Come here first." Vlad told his children. They rushed to his side where he hugged them tightly. He bent down and kissed both their heads. "We'll be all right." He whispered soothingly. "Sweet dreams, my loves."

"Goodnight, Papa." Ingeras looked up at him sadly. Sarai didn't want to let go of him.

"It's all right, Sarai. Go with your mother." Vlad told her gently but firmly. He smiled at her as she looked up at him anxiously.

"Come now." Mirena put her arms around her children.

"Thank you, Papa." Sarai cried. Vlad nodded as Mirena walked out with the children. His shoulders sagged and he breathed heavily. That had been a close call, too close! He was just eternally grateful that he'd been there when his daughter needed him most. He just hoped and prayed he'd be able to protect all of his people that way, and defeat these monsters before time ran out. And...that he would resist harming any of them to fill his hunger!

* * *

"But I don't want to go to sleep." Sarai gulped. She and Ingeras were lying in bed, Mirena sitting on the edge, clasping her hand and stroking her face. "I'm afraid."

"Shhh. Nothing is going to happen to us anymore tonight!" Mirena told them confidently. "Try to rest now."

"But, Momma..." Ingeras started to worry too.

"Hush." She said gently. Then she began to sing her special lullaby, the one she'd sang to her children ever since they were babies:

" _ **Think of me every day**_

 _ **Hold tight to what I say,**_

 _ **And I'll be close to you**_

 _ **Even from far away.**_

 _ **Know that wherever you are**_

 _ **It is never too far.**_

 _ **If you think of me,**_

 _ **I'll be with you."**_

Mirena's slow, angelic voice soothed both Sarai and Ingeras. She kept singing until they appeared calm, and the exhaustion from their tumultuous day washed over them. Mirena leaned down and kissed both of them. "Goodnight, my loves. Sleep well. God keep you through the night." Mirena whispered.

Vlad had slowly emerged from the tent and was outside his children's, unbeknownst to them, keeping watch as Mirena tried to put them to sleep. Her sweet singing was enchanting, and he let it fill his tense vibes with calm. Then he walked off.

* * *

As he walked away from camp, Vlad realized he was being followed. His servant, Shkelgim insinuated that he knew what Vlad was up to, that he was a vampire. He tried to offer the prince his own blood. Ticked, weary, and trying to gain peace of mind, Vlad told him to shut up and leave him alone. Shkelgim persisted till Vlad pinned him against a tree and viciously warned him for the last time, to leave. Shkelgim obeyed. Vlad saw the cup of blood the servant had left. His nostrils picked up the scent and his mouth watered. Letting out an angry, loud cry, Vlad kicked the cup away as far from him as possible. He dropped to his knees, panting. He looked up to the sky and clasped the wedding band around his neck. He clenched it despite the stinging. "God, help me to resist! Please don't let me give in!" He pleaded.

* * *

When Mirena woke the next morning, Vlad was not in bed beside her. She looked around, and noticed his lanky figure lying in the corner, covered in a rough blanket. He was gasping and moaning in his sleep. Mirena slowly came to his side. Kneeling down, she pulled the blanket back and gasped in confusion. The childhood scars on his back, his war wounds that had been there since she'd known him...were gone! Mirena didn't know what to think, then Vlad turned from his side onto his back. Something was really wrong with him! He was sweating and gasping. Mirena stared in dismay when she saw his wedding band on a chain around his neck instead of his ring finger.

Vlad suddenly bolted upright, panting heavily. He looked horrified with himself when he saw his wife. "Mirena!" He exclaimed.

"Your scars are gone. What's happening to you?" Mirena asked cautiously.

"I'm the thing men fear on Broken Tooth. Not a ghost. Something else." Vlad told her.

"What do you mean?" Mirena asked, afraid to find out. Vlad snatched up his knife and slashed a hole in the tent, letting in direct sunlight. He couldn't keep this dark secret from his soul mate any longer! He couldn't hide it from Mirena. As the rays hit his bare chest, his skin crackled and crunched up, evaporating into thin air. He groaned in turmoil at the scalding was causing his body. Mirena was absolutely mortified. "No! Stop it!" She cried, grabbing him by the arms and yanking him down onto the bed where it was shady. "May God strike down whoever did this to you." Mirena declared.

"I chose this." Vlad responded in a strained voice.

"This...this was the strength you sought?" Mirena gaped. "But...but why?"

Vlad sadly looked up at her. "Because I sent corpses back to Mehmed, instead of our son." He said.

"You did this for us?" Mirena whimpered, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"In two days I'll be restored." Vlad said confidently, but he was still shaken up. He straightened up and curled up on the bed. "I just have to resist."

Mirena leaned close to him. "Resist what?" Vlad didn't answer. "Resist _what_ , Vlad? Tell me!" Mirena begged. Vlad looked at her with heartbreak in his eyes.

"A thirst...for blood." He whispered. Mirena looked away, crying and struggling to digest this horrible truth. She sank down on the bed, hanging her head.

"And if you were to give in?" She finally spoke.

"Then I become this for eternity."

"You will undo this, won't you?" Mirena asked hopefully. Vlad gripped her hand.

"Yes, I swear it. I will not give in." Vlad declared to her.

"Then God will forgive you." Mirena sniffled, gazing into his face. Vlad brought her hand to his face, nuzzling it and kissed her palm, then kissed her knuckles.

Dimitru walked in on them. "Vlad, Mehmed is getting closer. We might want to move out soon." He told him urgently.

Vlad nodded then looked at his wife. "I need you to get to the monastery as quickly as you can! Mehmed's men will be close by."

"No." Mirena shook her head.

"Listen to me." Vlad gripped her arms. "You must go! I will reach you after sundown. I promise you."

Mirena nodded, disheartened. "I love you."

* * *

After dressing, Mirena told Dimitru that they would all be traveling under his command. Dimitru wanted to know where Vlad would be and Mirena told him that he was spying on the Turks. Dimitru was appalled at the idea, but Vlad was already gone. So they had no choice but to move on. Vlad stayed behind all day, waiting for sundown. Once it was finally dark out, he transformed into a swarm of bats and pursued his party.

Mirena's face lit up as they could hear church bells in the distance! "Listen. We're nearly there." She smiled. Everyone sighed in great relief and hurried along.

Unfortunately, the Turks had other plans! They descended onto the unsuspecting travelers like a pack of wolves. "Cover the rear!" Captain Petru shouted as he and the men drew their weapons to fight off the troops.

"Mirena! Mirena! Ingeras!" Dimitru yelled, grabbing Mirena's arm. "Come with me! Sarai! Follow me!" The three of them ran with him away from the mob. "Couldn't these monks have built their gates a little closer?" He muttered when they reached a cliff, cutting off any escape. The horrid Bright Eyes was at their heels and stealthily approached with both of his sharp blades. "Stay behind me." Dimitru told his friends. Bright Eyes advanced and Dimitru charged at him, fending him off. But then the killer struck him right through the ribs. "Didn't the Turks teach you anything new?" Dimitru asked sarcastically. "I saw your blade coming from..." But he collapsed to the ground.

"Ingeras? Sarai. Run!" Mirena told her loved ones.

"But what about you?" Sarai gasped.

"GO!" Mirena shouted. Grabbing her brother's hand, Sarai and Ingeras frantically fled, leaving Mirena alone and defenseless. Her heart raced in terror as Bright Eyes stepped toward her.

"Where is your prince now, my lady?" He sneered. Suddenly, a swarm of bats raced behind his ears. He turned fearfully but saw nothing. Then it happened again and then again. Until Vlad transformed into himself, growling like a beast right in Bright Eyes' face, making him stumbled backwards...over the edge of the cliff!

Vlad's breathing evened out, he glanced to Mirena, making sure she was all right. Then his eyes fell on Dimitru and he rushed to his side. Dimitru was struggling to brace himself against a tree. "Dimitru." Vlad panted, kneeling next to him. "It's okay! It's okay." He told him reassuringly.

"V-Vlad..." Dimitru tried to speak, his face lighting up seeing his friend.

"Dimitru, listen. Listen." Vlad tried to speak, but Dimitru didn't hear him. His features became lax and his eyes were glossy. Vlad could hear his heart die within him. "Dimitru...Dimitru!" He tried to get a response from his friend. He looked down at his hand and saw his friend's crimson blood staining his palm. "No!" Vlad bit his lip.

He heard a small, crying voice. He turned and saw his son standing there, weeping. "Come here." Vlad hurried to him and sadly gathered his son up in his arms. "Come here."

"Never leave us again, Papa." Ingeras cried on his shoulder.

"Never!" Vlad told him, his own voice cracking. "I will always watch over you."

"Dimitru!?" Sarai gasped. "Dimitru...no!" She began weeping too. She ran to her father and Mirena walked to Vlad, who tightly wrapped his arms around both of them. "I hate that Mehmed." Sarai sobbed. "Why does he have to be heartless? I hate him..." Mirena only sheltered her face with her hand. Vlad tightened his hold on his whole family who were clutching him for protection and comfort right now.

 _I will put an end to this. I swear it!_ He silently promised himself, and them.


	6. Chapter 6 Threat to Existence

**In answer to Guest's question, yes. Sarai is older than her brother. Ingeras is ten and Sarai is fourteen. I'm glad you like her interactions in here with Vlad. Thank you, people for leaving reviews! Feedback is appreciated. This fanfic is based on the movie plot. My others-Lord willing-will be different.**

 **I _am_ working on my next chapter for Learning You Were Wrong. It's on its way, I just have to finish it.**

* * *

The monastery gates finally appeared! When Vlad arrived, Cazan scolded him as usual. Vlad ignored him and angrily told the kneeling monks to get to their feet. "The Turks are coming. Prayers will not defend these walls!" He told them. Several suspicious eyes were watching him closely. His powers were very unusual.

Vlad turned to Mirena. "You and Sarai get settled. It's been a long journey. You go ahead. We'll be along." He said. Mirena nodded and pulled Sarai along with her. The women and children started making their temporary homes, while Vlad took Ingeras with him to the armory.

"Do you believe we can do this?" Captain Petru asked Vlad.

"Mehmed's men will be coming from the north. Double our sentries on the perimeter walls. Go, do it now." Vlad commanded.

Ingeras was standing in the hallway, staring at a locked, heavy metal door at the far end. Vlad's face fell. He knew what was in there and didn't want his son to ever see it. He walked to him. "What's in there?" Ingeras asked curiously. Vlad touched his shoulder.

"Something I hope to never use again." Vlad said in a disheartened tone. "Come now." He slowly pulled his son away, yet he lingered looking at the door. The secret behind that door was dark and painful. He'd hoped it had been buried ages ago. But it was coming back to the surface. Vlad walked away with his back to it.

* * *

Vlad and his son entered Mirena's room, where she and Sarai had made up cots on the floor for Sarai and Ingeras. "It's small, but it's comfortable." Mirena told him. Vlad nodded his approval. He ruffled Ingeras's hair.

"You should all get some sleep. There are still a few hours before daylight. You must be tired." He said.

"You children go ahead." Mirena agreed. Sarai didn't have to be told twice. She lay down on her cot, curling up and immediately yawned. Ingeras lay down next to her on his.

"Aren't you going to sleep, Momma?" Ingeras asked, who hadn't realized until now how tired he was.

"No, I'm all right." Mirena said. "But you two need some rest. Go to sleep."

Ingeras and Sarai stared up at their father, his tall height towering over them as he kept silent watch. He smiled reassuringly to them. They both smiled back. Just seeing him in here, they felt so safe! In a few moments, they were lost in a restful slumber.

"Be careful." Mirena told Vlad seriously.

"I will." Vlad said. He bent down forward with his hands on the bed and kissed her mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mirena smiled sadly.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

It was afternoon. Vlad was gathering his men for instructions on their battle plan. He was walking out with them when he suddenly halted in front of a patch of sunlight. Oh, he couldn't step there! He backed up. He glanced forward and saw the monk Lucien gazing pensively at him. Vlad nodded nervously and briskly walked away...in the shade. Lucien was following him.

Vlad made his way into the blacksmith's shop, keeping in the shadows, avoiding the sunlight. "Prince Vlad? The vampire is vulnerable to daylight." Lucien's voice said behind him. Vlad froze. His condition was not a secret anymore! What should he do? "And to pure silver." Lucien continued, drawing out his sword. Vlad turned back and stared at him hurtfully. "Yet the holy cross exerts no power over you. That can only mean you have yet to seal your fate here with human blood." All the men in the shop backed away in fear.

"Lucien, listen to me." Vlad tried to stay calm. "I can explain..."

"Let me kill you now, my prince." Lucien interrupted him. "Please. Before your people do. Rumor has spread of what you have become. You can still repent."

"You would do well to run, Lucien." Vlad said in a warning tone.

Lucien sharply whipped around and shredded a hole in the tent with his sword, letting in the direct sunlight. It hit Vlad straight on and his face began to burn away! "It's true! He's a monster!" The people shouted, fleeing the tent for their lives. Vlad cried out and backed into the shade again. "He's a monster! Kill the monster!" Everyone hollered. Mirena saw what was happening and rushed to try and calm them.

"NO! Please! Listen, he is your prince. He has earned the chance to explain. Listen! Stop!" Mirena shouted. But no one would listen to her.

"Kill the monster!"

"He's your prince!"

"Satan lives in his heart! This monster is a threat to our very existence! He will curse us all if we don't stop him!" The citizens grabbed lit torches and set the tent on fire! It immediately burst into flames.

"VLAD!" Mirena screeched.

"NO!" Sarai cried too.

"PAPA!" Ingeras yelled.

"Mirena!" Captain Petru grabbed her and pulled her and the children away.

"He is only trying to protect us all!" Mirena told him. Vlad let out a tormented, unearthly yell of pain that echoed horribly. Mirena beckoned one of the handmaidens. "Take them to my room and close the door. Do _not_ let them look outside." She said firmly.

"Okay." The girl nodded.

"Momma!" Ingeras protested as he and Sarai were pulled away. Heart racing, having no idea wha would transpire, Mirena bravely stepped forward to face whatever unthinkable disaster was to emerge from that burning tent. She braced herself, afraid of what she would see.

Vlad screamed again, then his voice changed into a snarl, the growl of a beast. He slowly stepped out of the tent, breathing heavily like a provoked bull. His eyes were red with rage and his face was terribly marred. The handmaiden tromped up the stairs with the royal children, but they all stopped and looked through the railings, of what they could see from behind the water wheel. Everybody waited and watched with baited breath.

Vlad looked over his subjects like a wild animal. He was furious. "This is your loyalty? Your gratitude?" He growled. Nothing but silence came from the crowd. " _Fools._ Do you think you are alive because you can fight? Come on." He snatched a large beam of wood from the flames, holding it as if he were about to run someone through with it. Mirena noticed this and marched toward her enraged husband. "You are alive... _because of ME!_ BECAUSE OF WHAT I DID TO SAVE YOU!" Vlad screeched.

Mirena silently came to him. She said nothing as he stared at her. She softly put her hand on his chest. As his breathing slowed down, he hung his head. "This is _not_ who you are." Mirena told him with tears in her eyes. Vlad sadly looked up-the redness gone from his eyes-, still disappointed and angry at his people who had turned on him. Mirena glanced in the direction of their children. Vlad looked at them too. He saw the petrified, disheartened countenances of his dear son and daughter. They had never seen him like this. That's right. They were _why_ he had done this in the first place!

He tossed the beam aside. "Return to your stations." He commanded, still not entirely calm. "Believe me, there is still more to fear!" He marched away in a spell. The crowd dissipated.

The governess walked up to Mirena. "I'm sorry." She said. Mirena glanced at her.

"We must keep them calm." Mirena said, her heart aching at what her children had witnessed. She had wanted so badly to keep them from it! "There is much to be explained. They needn't be frightened by truth." Neither Ingeras nor Sarai saw their father for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **That Night**

It was dark now. Once he had been alone and managed to compose himself calming down, Vlad found himself in the small chapel. It was quiet in there and he needed to remember why he was doing this. "Lord, if You have not yet forsaken me, grant me Your strength that I may resist the darkness." He prayed earnestly in one of the pews. "Allow me to endure this test one more day. I beg You. Please!"

Vlad sighed when he heard soft footsteps. He turned his head and saw his son standing there. He had not expected Ingeras to show up! What was he doing here? Ingeras dejectedly approached, hanging his head. _I'm sorry, son,_ Vlad thought. _I'm sorry for what you had to see today._

Ingeras finally met his eyes. "Are you sick?" He asked in a small voice. Vlad furrowed his brows. "If you were sick, I thought it might make you feel better." Ingeras handed him a small sack. Vlad opened it to find a small loaf of bread.

"Thank you." He smiled softly at his son. "Come." He patted the seat next to him. Ingeras sat down beside him. Vlad broke the bread in half and handed him some. Vlad gazed lovingly at his little prince with pride. "You'll make a great leader someday." He said. "You think of others before yourself."

Ingeras stared up at him like a lost puppy. "When the Turks came to take me, you stopped them." He remarked. "That's why you got sick, isn't it? To save me?"

Vlad bit his lip. This 'sickness' as his son put it was his vampire powers. So, Ingeras knew. He knew something was going on, but as a long talk with Mirena would have it, Ingeras was trying to support and love his father, even though he didn't understand it all. "Yes." Vlad answered him with a firm smile. "And I would do it all again!" Ingeras's lip quivered and he buried himself in Vlad's arms, whimpering. Vlad kissed his head and held him close. This was what he was fighting so hard for! And this moment made it all worth it!

"Papa?" Ingeras squeaked.

"Yes?" Vlad looked down at him.

"You're going to get well again. Won't you?"

"I _will."_ Vlad told him, stroking his face. He stood up and taking Ingeras's hand, they both walked out of the chapel.


	7. Chapter 7 Trying to Understand

" _ **You're giving me**_

 _ **Too many things lately**_

 _ **You're all I need.**_

 _ **You smiled at me and said…**_

 _ **I don't think life is quite that simple…"**_

* * *

It had taken over an hour before Ingeras was calm enough to break away from his father's embrace and lie down on his pillows. Then he'd begged Vlad not to leave his side until he fell asleep. Vlad had willingly complied, wanting to do anything to bring comfort to his troubled son. _This is so wrong,_ Vlad had thought to himself as he clasped Ingeras's hand in his own. _A child should not be forced to live with such_ _heavy_ _burdens on his heart! Children should be able to run around free, to play and laugh, the way they were created. No child should live in fear like this. With God's help, I will make that true for my son again, and for all the children in our kingdom! I swear it on my life._ All children in the world would be better off not to have the horrific, dark childhood that he had!

It was the middle of the night. Vlad winced, shaking his head. He _couldn't_ fail this test! If he did, everything he loved and held dear would be destroyed and his whole life would never be his own again. His ears picked up slow, soft footsteps approaching. He knew who it was. He turned back to see his daughter standing in the doorway, attired in her favorite royal blue day dress. This was the second time tonight that one of his children had taken him by surprise with their presence at a moment of deep pondering. Sarai gazed at him solemnly, the same look her brother had worn a few hours earlier. Vlad again couldn't get over how beautiful and fair she was, both inside and out. Her long chocolate waves lay on her shoulders. She had inherited her mother's best features and virtues. But her disheartened countenance broke his heart. "Sarai, what is it?" He asked. She slowly walked to him. "You look troubled, my darling. What is the matter?"

"Papa...the danger isn't over yet, is it?" Sarai gulped. She wasn't referring to the invasion from the Turks.

"No. No it isn't." Vlad shook his head, every inch of his voice tinged with regret.

"We all know that something's happened to you." Sarai hung her head. "Something that you can't tell Ingeras and me about. But it's really dangerous, isn't it, for all of us? Especially you."

Vlad sighed. His children were wise beyond their years for ones so youthful. "Yes, it is." He said. "But I'm fighting it!"

"What's going on with you...Mother told me that I shouldn't ask what it is, and I won't. But...is there one thing you can tell me?" Sarai begged.

"What is it?" Vlad asked.

"Papa...the...the danger, the...the trouble you're in...it _won't..._ it won't last forever! Will it?" Sarai breathed anxiously. She wasn't a little girl anymore, and even though she was afraid of his answer to her question, it was worse not knowing the end of this fear that had been pressing on her mind.

Vlad's face fell even more. He took her hands in his. He wished so hard that she hadn't asked him that. But she wanted to know the truth and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't lie to his family, even to keep them safe. "I pray not!" He told her as confidently as he could, trying to offer any reassurance within his power.

Sarai gazed down at her feet. She'd hoped that her father could tell her something that would ease her fear. But he hadn't. But he'd been honest. "I'm afraid, Papa." She whimpered. "I'm so afraid."

"I know." Vlad said sympathetically. "Come here." He pulled her next to himself on the bed and she leaned on him.

"Dimitru was killed," Sarai said, "and...I'm scared something bad is going to happen to us! I don't want any of you to die!"

Vlad was torn. This was what he was fighting so hard for, to keep his family safe and together. It would kill him to lose any of them. If anything took his beloved wife or his dear children away from him forever, he knew he wouldn't want to live! He couldn't go on without Mirena, and his children were his greatest treasures. "I won't let that happen." Vlad said firmly. "I'll always watch over you, all of you."

"I don't understand all of it," Sarah gulped, "but I know you wouldn't do this unless you felt it was the best way to defend us. I just hope it's the right thing!"

"Me too." Vlad whispered. He kissed the top of her hair and just let her hold tight to him. It had been so much easier to comfort his children when they were little, where he could assure them that he would scare off any monsters or dangers that threatened them and they believed him. But now they were growing up, and sadly, they were being forced to see upfront just how cruel the world could be.

"I'm glad you stopped them from taking Ingeras away." Sarai spoke up. "I'm praying for you, Papa."

"Thank you." Vlad inhaled deeply. "That means a lot to me. You're going to make some lucky man a wonderful wife someday, my princess." He stroked her cheek. "You stand by others when they need a helping hand. That's what will make you a wonderful queen over the land."

"I don't want to be queen." Sarai muttered, staring at the wall.

"You don't?" Vlad cocked his head.

"If I were to become queen, that means..." Sarai gulped, "that means that Mother would have to be dead." Tears welled up in her eyes. The thought alone made her shudder.

"Not necessarily."

"We couldn't ever lose Mother!" Sarai sniffled. Vlad rubbed her shoulder. Sarai was an optimist, and rarely spoke this morbidly about things. This whole mess was already taking a toll on her. Vlad gripped her arm. Seeing his children in pain made him all the more determined to put this miserable war to an end!

"You mustn't fret, my dear." He said soothingly.

"I can't help it. I don't want anything to happen to any of you." Sarai said in a cracked voice.

"Sarai, look at me." Vlad told her. Sarai slowly obeyed. "We're going to be okay. And if something did happen, we care about each other, and that means that we'll always be together, no matter what. Love lasts forever." His words were comforting, but they still couldn't drive away the icy knot in her stomach.

"You'll always take care of us, won't you, Papa?" She asked.

"Yes! I _promise."_ Vlad said firmly. "And I'm very proud of you, honey. Of both of you." Sarai wept a little and clung to him for safety. She was truly afraid, and it seemed that nothing could ease her lingering fear. Had she been anyone else, his firm embrace would've crushed her.

* * *

Vlad had sent Sarai back to bed, then just stood for hours just watching over his sleeping children. They looked so peaceful as they slept, so carefree. How he envied them. He was not about to let himself sleep. He knelt down between the two of them, and gently placed his hands on their heads, smoothly enough so as not to startle them. He looked up at the ceiling. "Lord, this fight is coming to an end." He prayed. "Whatever happens, I want my family to be safe. If we are unable to win this war, I beg You to look after my dear ones and keep them from harm. I ask nothing for myself, only that You protect them and my people. Please!"

* * *

It was an hour before daylight, and the sky was overcast with dark gray clouds. It was ironically symbolic of the approaching disaster coming their way at this moment. The kingdom was awake, preparing for battle. Sarai and Ingeras were no longer asleep but wide awake. Vlad slowly trudged up the tower of the monastery. He saw Mirena standing outside at the railing. Her long blonde hair beautifully swept on her head with her extended locks covering her back. The breeze blowing her long white trestle dress made her look like an angel. She always _had been_ his angel. Vlad slowly, quietly stepped out behind her. He gazed far into the distance with his vampire vision and his heart sank at what he saw: a massive army of the Turkish troops were coming directly at them. He knew this was coming, but it was discouraging.

"They're almost here." He sighed. "Dawn will breaking soon, and with it the loss of my powers. If we've not won this war by then..." His voice dropped.

"I will fight beside you until death." Mirena declared, gazing up at him.

Vlad looked at her. "Your death would end my fight."

"We have done the duty of any good parent." Mirena said encouragingly. "Protected our children. Protected all the children in the kingdom."

"Perhaps our destiny was not to rule in this life." Vlad stated sadly.

Mirena smiled. "Do you remember our wedding vow? 'Why think separately of this life and the next'..."

"'When one is born from the last?'" Vlad smiled back, finishing the line.

"Time is always too short for those who need it. But for those who love, it lasts forever." Mirena said. Vlad pulled her close and lovingly kissed her. She was his angel, and she always would be. Mirena was a gorgeous person to look at, but to know her far surpassed her outward physical appearance. Every time she helped him back on his feet, Vlad only loved her more for it. They both basked in the warmth and comfort of one another.

They held tightly to each other, till Vlad's ears heard the marching of the Turks and he dismally glanced in their direction. They were closer! He could see them down in the valley. Mirena slowly looked down. They gazed at each other. "You must go." She said urgently. Vlad gave her one last hug and kiss.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. Be careful!" Mirena told him. He reluctantly left her side, then departed to go fight with his men.

* * *

" _ **When you walk away**_

 _ **You don't hear me say**_

' _ **Please, oh baby**_

 _ **Don't go.**_

 _ **Simple and clean is the way that you're**_

 _ **Making me feel tonight;'**_

 _ **It's hard to let it go.**_

 _ **The daily things that keep us all busy**_

 _ **Like this and that and what is what**_

 _ **Are confusing me.**_

 _ **That's when you came to me and said,**_

' _ **Wish I could prove I love you**_

 _ **But does that mean I have to walk on water?**_

 _ **When we are older you'll understand**_

 _ **It's enough when I say so**_

 _ **And maybe some things are that simple.'**_

 _ **Chorus: When you walk away**_

 _ **You don't hear me say**_

' _ **Please, oh baby**_

 _ **Don't go.**_

 _ **Simple and clean is the way that you're**_

 _ **Making me feel tonight.'**_

 _ **It's hard to let it go.**_

 _ **Hold me**_

 _ **Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

 _ **Is a little later on.**_

 _ **Regardless of warnings the future doesn't**_

 _ **Scare me at all.**_

 _ **Nothing's like before,**_

 _ **Chorus: When you walk away,**_

 _ **You don't hear me say,**_

' _ **Please, oh baby**_

 _ **Don't go.**_

 _ **Simple and clean is the way that you're**_

 _ **Making me feel tonight'.**_

 _ **It's hard to let it go."**_


	8. Chapter 8 Scourged for Eternity

" **Be not far from Me, for trouble is near; for there is none to help." Psalm 22:11**

* * *

Vlad walked through the town square through his crowd of citizens. He met Cazan and Captain Petru's gaze then stepped to the wall, not sure exactly how or what he was going to do about this. He saw the enormous Turkish army coming, the soldiers blindfolded, the horrid captain Mehmed leading them on his horse. Their marching echoed off the mountain walls from down in the valley.

Then Vlad noticed a bat flying high in the air. More began to gather. Vlad remembered what Shkelgim had told him, "They follow one of their own." The bats were at his advantage. He ventured into the high tower of the monastery and found a flock of bats congregating on the roof. Determination set on his face, he raised his palm up toward them. Hundreds more bats arrived until there were so many that they had to fly into the air for space. Vlad glanced down at the Turkish army. He outstretched his arms. The bats swirled around the tower. Everyone inside watched, wide-eyed. Mirena and Ingeras looked on.

The bats formed themselves into the shape of Vlad's palm, and he put his arm down. When he did so, the army of bats squandered dozens of Turkish soldiers, scattering them like leaves to the wind! Vlad arched his arm, clenching his hand into a tight fist. The bats followed form. Then, he furiously punched his fist down into the slabs he was standing on. The bats squashed more soldiers! Then Vlad turned into bats himself and flew down to the battlefield to confront Mehmed.

* * *

Vlad returned back to his normal appearance as he hit the ground and he darted straight at his arch enemy. He collided with the army captain and clenched him by the shoulders. But the guy's hat fell off, and...Vlad discovered to his chilling chagrin that it wasn't Mehmed! The guy gazed up at Vlad, backing away in fear. Vlad began to panic. "Mehmed! No!" He demanded. "Where is he? Where is he!?"

* * *

The next moment, the monastery was invaded by Turkish troops. Sarai was outside with Maria, the governess. Her heart dropped when she saw the enemies infiltrate the monastery. "NO! Mother! Ingeras!" She wailed.

"Fire! Fire!" Cazan ordered.

Captain Petru threw himself in front of Mirena and Ingeras inside when the flock of Turks burst into their room. He tried to fight them off, but he was mortally stabbed with a blade! Mirena looked at her son. "Find your father! Go!" She exclaimed. They both ran out onto the balcony, frantically looking around for Vlad.

"Where is he?" Ingeras whimpered. He came to her side, grasping her arm.

"You can keep running if you like." Acemi smirked at them. Mirena and Ingeras turned and froze with fear as the Turks stealthily approached them, forcing mother and son backwards, closer and closer to the edge of the balcony.

* * *

Vlad finally spotted Mehmed. He was dressed as an infantry soldier, disguised so no one could distinguish him from his fellow Turks. Vlad glared dangerously at him. He was not going to play this game anymore! But why would Mehmed decoy himself?

* * *

"Please..." Mirena begged. Acemi came forward and punched her hard in the stomach, making her double over. Ingeras watched in horrified shock at the guy. Acemi then, raised his boot on Mirena's shoulder, as if she were a barrel of ale, he roughly shoved her forward. She rolled to the edge of the balcony and fell over! She fought to hang on. Bright Eyes grabbed Ingeras and marched away with him.

"Let me go!" Ingeras yelled.

"No!" Mirena screamed.

Vlad had heard the screams. He'd heard her voice. He'd heard her scream. Vlad turned and his eyes widened in horror as he saw her dangling on the edge of the tower! "Mirena..." He breathed anxiously. Instantly transforming into bats, he flew to her as fast as he possibly could.

"No. Please!" Ingeras struggled.

Ingeras! No!" Mirena screeched.

"Momma!" Ingeras wailed as he was whipped from sight.

Mirena struggled for dear life to hang on, her fingertips clenching a loose stone slab. Acemi sneered down at her, like a wolf cornering its wounded prey wallowing in turmoil and blood. He ever so slowly walked to her. He glanced to his side as a large herd of bats rammed hard into him, knocking him for a loop. The bats dissipated, and Vlad shook his head to get his bearings. When he looked up, Mirena was clasping hard at the brick. And within a few split seconds, she couldn't hold on any longer! Her hands slipped and she fell! "VLAD!" She cried.

Heart racing three hundred miles around and caught in his throat, Vlad dashed to the edge of the balcony and jumped off, diving straight down after her. " _M_ _mmiiirreennaaa_ _!_ " Half bats, half human, Vlad flew down as fast and as hard as he could, desperately trying to save his dear one. She was falling backwards down to earth. Her eyes were filled with tears. She knew this was the end. He would not be able to save her. Vlad reached down with all his might, but no matter how furiously he flew and pushed himself to her, she was _just_ out of his reach. _No! Don't leave me, Mirena! I'll catch you! I'm coming, dearest! Just a little closer..._

All eyes were on the prince and the princess dropping down to earth. Mirena's long white dress flapped around her in the wind, lapping like a flag. The two forms fell behind a hill that blocked them from view. Ingeras was sitting behind Mehmed on the sultan's horse. His heart broke into a million pieces and he wept painfully that he was being kidnapped, but even more so, watching his father futilely trying to save his mother when he knew it was useless. In the town square, the people had watched their beloved queen plunge from the sky. Sarai sobbed horribly as she'd seen her dear, sweet mother fall. She couldn't confine the pain of her loss. Maria the governess wrapped her arms around her. Mehmed grinned in satisfaction and turned his horse.

* * *

Mirena had plummeted straight down and hit the ground with a deadly thud. Vlad wrapped his arms around his precious, broken wife and cradled her head on his knee. He tearfully, frantically, lovingly stroked her face. "No. No, Mirena. Please stay with me." He whispered, desperately trying to keep her with him, his voice quivering in heartache. "I cannot do this without you! Mirena..."

* * *

The Turks charged through the town square and began attacking the terrified citizens who were unable to protect themselves. Sarai was hiding in the shadows-horrified as she watched her people slashed through and murdered without a second's thought-, but her blood froze when she saw Mehmed riding tall and proud, with her brother on the horse behind him! Ingeras's hands were tied and he was crying. Their eyes met. "Ingeras!" Sarai called to him. Mehmed saw her and smirked. "NO!" Sarai screamed and, not thinking, ran from her hiding place straight at them. Her father was not here, he wasn't here to stop the wicked sultan, but she was not about to let her younger brother just be carried off against his will! And certainly not at the hands of this evil monster who had already brought so much needless destruction to their lives! "Ingeras, no! Let him go!" She hollered up at Mehmed. "You can't do this! Let my brother go!" She tugged anxiously on Ingeras's pant leg.

Mehmed calmly, silently drew his sword. The prince's daughter wouldn't stop trying to save her brother. _How cute,_ Mehmed leaned down and sharply pierced his sword directly into her side. Sarai gasped loudly in excruciating pain, doubling over. Then with a fast swipe, Mehmed slashed her left arm, leaving an ugly gash. She crumpled to the ground, clenching her wounded, ripped stomach.

"Sarai!" Ingeras cried out, mortified. "No! Sarai!"

"Ing...Ingeras!" Sarai struggled for breath as Mehmed smiled smugly and rode away, with her brother. She weakly reached out her arm toward him.

"Sarai! Sarai!" Ingeras wretchedly screeched back at her. Brother Lucien the monk rushed to Sarai's side, and hoisting his arm around her waist, he pulled her to her feet and staggered backwards into the chapel, dragging her limp form and using his sword to fend off any soldiers that pursued them.

* * *

Vlad cupped Mirena's chin with his hand. She slowly opened her soft eyes. She saw her husband lovingly gazing into her eyes with a heartbroken smile and tears in his eyes. "Ohh, Mirena..." He breathed, nuzzling his face against her own. She glanced from him to the sky. The sun was just rising.

She looked back up at him. "There's still time for you to stop them." She said in a small voice.

"What?" Vlad furrowed his brows.

Gulping, Mirena told him, "Drink my blood."

"No." Vlad absolutely refused! He could not! He would not! He'd rather die. It would kill him to harm her. "I _cannot_ take you life!" He wept, emphatically shaking his head. Mirena reached up her arm and tightly gripped his.

"My life is already lost. But our son's is not." Mirena said tearfully.

"No." Vlad shuddered. If only he could wake them up from this nightmare!

"I love you." Mirena whispered, clasping her small hand in his larger, stronger one. Vlad could do nothing but weep. He couldn't live without Mirena! His beloved wife was everything to him! She was his light, his joy, his heart. He couldn't lose her. He firmly gripped her hand and brought her knuckles to his mouth for one last, painful, passionate kiss. She stroked his face as he did so. "Remember who you are." She said, barely audible. She was already dying, but he would NOT kill her! Not ever! His excoriated tears streamed down her hand.

"Do it now!" Mirena begged in a strangled voice. "Please." Vlad didn't move. "Do it now." Mirena whispered. Vlad saw her neck veins beating. He glanced up into the sky, his vision blurred with tears. He saw the sun rising. He felt his fangs extend. "Vlad!" Mirena clenched his arm with her fingers, preparing for her doom. Snarling like a wild animal, and hating himself for ever having agreed to to this hellish contract, Vlad stooped over and...and...he did as she had asked. He drank her blood.

Her whole frame became rigid as he crunched his teeth into her flesh. The dark clouds covered up the sun in the sky. The master vampire on Broken Tooth slowly emerged from the hole in the cave. He smirked and walked out for the first time in centuries.

Vlad released his dead wife's neck. She lay limply in his arms, the blank look on her face completely lifeless. She was gone. He had done as she requested. The flogging guilt would never leave him...ever! _This was_ never what he had wanted or bargained for when he had agreed to this exchange. Now, he was doomed to be a full-blooded vampire...forever! His life would _never_ be his own anymore! He'd taken her life and now he would carry that heavy, sickening fact with him for _all_ eternity.

How could he ever harm a hair of her head? But he'd done far worse, he never would've dreamed of in a million years. He never, ever wanted this to happen! It shouldn't have! He was supposed to defeat the Turks and protect his family. They were supposed to be safe. They were supposed to be unharmed, and free from fear, free to live in peace and happiness. _THIS_ was not the way things were supposed to happen! How had everything so quickly gotten messed up so hopelessly? The light of his life was gone...forever! _Without her, I am nothing!_ He hated himself for this and he would for all the rest of his miserable existence!

Sobbing painfully, gagging helplessly, and angrily looking up into the sky with anguish constricting his broken countenance, hands clenched together over his heart, and his beloved one's blood dripping down his mouth, Vlad let out an agonized, ear-piercing cry that echoed over the mountain, vibrating from the very depths of his fractured soul. "Nooo!" He wailed like a wild animal. _**"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

 **I** _ **HATE**_ **this scene in the movie! I hate that it was in there** **at all, and** **I despise myself for writing it. But it is so crucial to the story** **in the movie plot** **, so no matter how badly I wanted to, I couldn't leave it out.** **But I still hate it! If it wasn't for the family part in the story, I would never write something like this! I never dreamed I would!**

" **My God, My God, why have You forsaken Me? Why are You so far from helping Me, and from the words of my groaning? O My God, I cry in the daytime, but You do not hear;" Psalm 22:1, 2**


	9. Chapter 9 Devastation

" **...and saw Him, she fell at His feet, saying to Him, 'Lord, if You had been here, my brother would not have died.'" John 11:32**

" _ **There's no deeper sadness than discovering all you knew was gone. The grief in this place is too much to fathom."**_ **-Aqua in** ** _Kingdom Hearts 2.8 Fragmentary Passage_**

* * *

Ever so gently holding her corpse safely in his arms, Vlad flew and carried his Mirena back up the mountain. He carefully set her down on a soft bed of earth. Then he stood at the gate of the town and surveyed the horrible damage.

There were bodies all over, bodies of people he had ruled over and cared about. Here they lay, mercilessly slaughtered and ruthlessly trampled on. The world could indeed be a cruel place, but man made it so much worse. Never mind about natural causes, to heck with those kinds of disasters! Man's selfish, sinister choices made the world's troubles ten times worse. No, a hundred times worse! Vlad's surging hate for Mehmed was only fed deeper by the insidious sights he now saw. "Mehmed will pay for this." He growled.

There were some survivors, however. Vlad walked into the town. He saw Captain Petru, hurt, lying against one of the walls. "Do you want vengeance?" He asked quietly. Close to death, Captain Petru slowly nodded. Vlad bit his own wrist open, then stooped down close to his friend and brought his wrist to his mouth. "Drink." Vlad told him. Petru winced queasily as the blood dripped into his mouth. Vlad's eyes looked over his remaining people: Maria the governess, Cazan, and others. They were dying before his eyes, but still looking to him to get them out of this. One by one, he came to them and gave them his blood to drink.

* * *

Vlad was glancing around at the other victims, his people, looking for who to offer his aid to next when he heard a familiar, frightened voice call to him from the side. _"Papa!_ " Sarai anxiously cried out in a strained voice. Vlad froze. Could it be? His daughter had been spared? Impossible! He anxiously whipped his head around, searching and his eyes fell on her. She was staggering out of the chapel, desperately reaching out for him. Both her side and her left arm were badly bleeding. "Papa!" She wailed again, losing her footing.

"Sarai!" Vlad gasped, distressed at her deathly appearance, and dashed to her. He caught her into his arms just before she fell to the ground. She clung to him for dear life with all her strength, her face tear-stained. She breathed hard, soaking in the reality of his strong arms around her.

"Oohh, Papa!" She wept.

"I'm here." Vlad said lowly. He'd thought for sure that the Turks had either kidnapped her or slain her, not to mention defiled her! But for some miraculous reason, she had been spared! Not unscathed though. He carried her away from the middle of the street, and set her down on a step of one of the stairways to take a look at her injuries. The other citizens watched blankly from a distance. Sarai didn't notice them-she'd seen their dilemma as she'd waited for the return of her beloved parents-, and didn't need to look into their empty faces again to know that now they'd lost everything. "Ohh. You're hurt." Vlad cringed as he saw the nasty gash down her arm, and the large splotch of blood on her slight figure. Sarai only nodded.

"They took Ingeras!" She sobbed, her words running together. "I saw them take him away. I couldn't stop them, Papa! And they were killing everyone around me. I...I tried to stop him, but...he...but..." Vlad touched her unhurt harm, squeezing.

"Shh. It wasn't your fault, my darling." He said reassuringly. "There's nothing you could have done." She was ghostly pale, and he could hear her pulse racing and heart pounding through his ears. She'd bleed to death if he didn't do something! He resolved to do the only thing he could think of, the fastest way to ease his loved one's suffering.

Sarai languidly looked up at her father. He was here, but he was hardly recognizable. Hair disheveled, hands bloodied, face dirty and cindered, his countenance dark, and an unearthly gleam in his eyes like she'd never seen before, except yesterday after their subjects had nearly assassinated him. He was trying to be tender with her, yet there was something so foreboding, so fierce in his fingers and his face that she didn't want to read into. His handsome, young features looked as if they had aged 20 years before their time. For the first time in her life, Sarai thought he looked like an old man. Just a beaten, broken, lonely, afflicted, haunted old man.

"Papa...M-Mother...what..." She was afraid to ask. She knew in her heart. Vlad gazed at her with such torment and eternal grief in his face that she felt her heart shatter into pieces. He shook his head ever so slowly. At that point, Sarai let out an agonized cry and fell forward on his chest. "Noooo!" She sobbed out loud, clenching his coat. Her mother was gone.

Vlad gripped her hard, sighing heavily. Her painful cries of woe and loss sharply rang in his ears. He looked down at her sorrowfully. If only he could take away her pain! She was even more pale now and the blood was rushing down her arm. Her side was pouring blood and staining red onto his own coat. Taking quick action, Vlad bit his wrist till there was an open wound. His daughter gasped sharply. "W-what are you doing?" Sarai asked frightfully, as her father gently set her down in his lap, and tilted her forward, easing her head up leaning against him with his arm around her.

"Here." Vlad said quietly, holding his wrist down to her mouth. "Drink. It will heal you."

More tears gushed down her face as Sarai shook her head. "No, Papa. No, please." She whimpered dejectedly, gently shoving his hand away.

"I'm just trying to help you, my love." Vlad persisted sadly, looking at her sympathetically.

"I know. But not this way, please!" Sarai protested. Vlad winced.

"Darling, you're badly hurt. You're dying! I don't want to lose you. Please, it'll be faster this way. Look, I know you don't want to. But if you don't do it again for three days, you'll be restored, I promise! Just trust me, Sarai. Let me help you. I'm trying to save you!" Vlad begged his little girl.

"I _can't_ , Papa." Sarai argued tearfully. "I won't. I...I just can't drink your blood. Please don't make me! I can't do it. I'd rather die."

" _No_. Don't say that!" Vlad seethed tearfully, horrified at her words.

"I mean it!" Sarai cried. "You're doing this because you have to, but I can't ever!" She'd seen how tormented he had been through this trial, fighting to resist taking innocent lives. But even as painfully as he'd struggled, he was still much stronger than her, and she couldn't contemplate going through what he had. "Papa, I...I cannot let you do this." She slightly slumped down further against him, whimpering. Gasping, she grasped his arm for strength and support.

This was too much to handle and her time was running out. Vlad picked her up in his arms and, forming into flight with the swarm of bats behind him, he carried her back to the monastery. He carefully set her on the couch in the library. He was bandaging her as fast as he could when one of their men stepped in, uninvited. Vlad kept his eyes on his urgent task, but Sarai didn't like the look on their subject's face. He looked like a walking dead man, and the penetrating glare he gave her made her spine shiver. "No, Master. It's too late." The guy shook his head and approached them. Vlad looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked in an unfriendly voice.

"You shouldn't be doing this, Master, while your son lies in the enemy's camp, possibly dead already." The man said in a voice as dry and emotionless as the stone floor he was standing on. "You're wasting your time."

"Get out. I'm trying to save my daughter!" Vlad glowered, baring his teeth.

"Ingeras isn't dead!" Sarai argued. "If they wanted to kill him, they would've right here. My brother's alive." She said it more to herself than to him.

"Let her die, Master." The zombie-like man shook his head. "She isn't going to last anyway, unless you give her your blood to drink. Which it appears she is too God-fearing to accept. It's useless. Make it easier on yourself. Just take her life and end her suffering. Leave her, save your son. She shouldn't be allowed to live, unless she becomes one of us."

Vlad was furious. His eyes burned like hot embers and his hand clenched the frail white cloth in his hand, so hard that it dissolved to shreds. Sarai shuddered and shrank down. Vlad rose to his feet and pounced on his fellow vampire in human form with lightning speed. Sarai watched in horror. "Get out!" Vlad yelled, his thundering voice causing the walls to tremble. "Go! If I hear one more word out of you, I'll..."

"Papa!" Sarai shrieked in desperation. He'd already gone too far, but she didn't want him to keep burying himself deeper. "No! Papa, don't!" She cried out. Vlad hesitated, but hadn't released his victim. "Pap...Papa...I..." Sarai was cut off as she suddenly felt very weak, light-headed, and lost her voice. Vlad tossed the man on his ear, his angry gaze dark enough to kill, then he hurried back to the couch. He sat close to his young princess and tightly clasped her hand after he finished bandaging her. She was unconscious!

Vlad fearfully gripped his little girl by the arms. "No, no, Sarai. No, I won't let you die!" He cried. "I can't lose you too!" Again, he bit his wrist and was about to offer his blood when her eyes fluttered open.

"You're still here." Sarai weakly smiled up at him.

"Of course I am, my darling." Vlad said softly, tears in his eyes. He tenderly stroked her cheek. "But I must leave very soon. Your brother needs me."

Sarai nodded and breathed deeply. The blood oozing from Vlad's self-inflicted bite dripped and wormed its way onto the blood on her body. As it mixed together, her face was regaining some color. A few moments later, she sat up. "I don't feel as bad now." She said. "I'm sorry I didn't let you try to save me, Papa. But I just couldn't bear to watch you put yourself in more torment!" Vlad's arms engulfed around her and held her close.

"I would never hurt you, my precious daughter! Never!" Vlad declared passionately.

"I believe you." Sarai said tearfully. She finally gazed up at him. "You'd best hurry! Ingeras is still in great danger."

"I will find him." Vlad said fiercely. "No harm will come to him. That I can promise you!"

* * *

Vlad stormed into the armory, stomping his way to the locked heavy metal door. He had prayed and dauntlessly hoped to never do this again. But it was too late now. He had damned himself for all time. What was the point of avoiding it now? It was time.


	10. Chapter 10 Turkish Delight

Ingeras was lying on the ground, anxiously tossing and turning. Horrible, gut-wrenching images morphed together in his imagination: what had happened to his wonderful Momma, Vlad losing his temper after the people tried to kill him in the blacksmith's shop, his sister trying to save him then being ruthlessly stricken before his very eyes…"No...no! Papa! Papa!" Ingeras cried, then he opened his eyes. Where was he? "P-Papa?" He blubbered, glancing at his surroundings.

He was in a large tent with fancy furnishings. But his hands were still tied, and he was lying on the hard ground. Everything came back to him and he shuddered. He wanted his Momma, he wanted his big sister, but above all, he wanted his brave father. Ingeras was heartbroken, and so scared. Everything he'd loved and known had been stripped away from him, and so quickly! And now he was all alone! "Papa, please come find me. Please find me!" He curled up into a ball with his arms hugging his knees, tears streaming down his small face.

"Ah, good. You are awake." Mehmed sighed as he stepped in. "I trust you had a good sleep?"

"Let me out of here!" Ingeras begged. "I want to go home!"

"Already? But that would spoil all my plans." Mehmed shook his head.

"I don't want to be here. Your soldiers killed my momma! And you kill...killed my sister! You and your soldiers!" Ingeras cried, looking up at the sneering man with grief in his eyes.

"Aye, your mother was a beautiful lady." Mehmed commented in a patronizing tone. "Too bad she was in love with a monster. Your father is the one who killed her, boy. He could've saved her. So, why didn't he?"

"NO!" Ingeras cried out in anguish. "No, he didn't!"

"Then how come your mother is not alive now?"

"She was kicked to the edge." Ingeras said. "She slipped. Papa tried to save her!" Ingeras wept. " _You_ killed my sister! I saw you! How could you do that?"

"She got in my way." Mehmed said nonchalantly. "Too bad, really. She was very pretty. She would've made me a rich man. I could've made a real fortune with her. I know some people who would give a year's tribute for a girl like that...particularly a _prince's_ daughter? And the daughter of the most terrifying warrior in existence? Though I don't think I would've given her up that easily. No. She would've been _my_ present to enjoy around here, had she lived. I'm afraid I acted in haste on her part. A most unfortunate turn of events." He shrugged.

"Sarai..." Ingeras whimpered. "My father will be angry when he finds out."

"And that is just what I am counting on." Mehmed grinned. "Vlad was quite a fierce warrior once. The greatest of armies fled in terror at the mention of his name. What a shame that he turned soft. He will come for you, lad, I have no doubt. And when he comes, I will kill him."

"NO!" Ingeras wailed. "Please, no! Don't kill my father!"

"He defied my order. Someone has to pay the consequences. It might as well be him. His head will be on display under my father's roof, as a tribute to my father's time as sultan."

"NO! NO!" Ingeras screamed his heart out. Mehmed stooped down next to him. "Please don't!"

"You see, if he had just handed you over to me in the first place, he could've avoided all this trouble." Mehmed said lightly. Then with a swipe of of his arm, he slapped the young boy, knocking him to the ground. "Oh, your father will come looking for you, have no fear. I can hardly wait." Mehmed sneered and marched out.

Ingeras lay on the ground, curling tightly up into a ball. He just wanted out of this! "Papa!" He sobbed. "Papa..."


	11. Chapter 11 I'll Never Leave You

**No, Sarai didn't turn into a vampire. She is still her own self. When Vlad bit himself again, he was holding her hand by her side, and his blood dripped down into hers and as it mixed together, it healed her. But since she did not receive his blood by mouth, she did not become a vampire.**

 **BTW, my sister and I bought Dracula Untold yesterday! from Walmart for $5! Now we'll get to see the whole film!**

* * *

Vlad was attired in his dragon armored suit, the coat of arms he had hoped and prayed to never wear again, the wardrobe that was a remaining, festering symbol of his bloody past! But he was no longer a free soul, but a haunted one, bound by a devil's deal he'd foolishly chosen. Vlad had known the consequences would be eternally dire, but he'd sworn to himself that _he_ would be the one to endure them if they came, _not_ his loved ones! But it was too late. He could not undo what he had already done. And he was filled with rage at what Mehmed had done to his family.

* * *

Vlad gazed painfully into his beloved wife's open casket. She was so gorgeous, even in death. But the reality that she was gone forever was too much to bear. "I now know hell is real." Vlad said in a dead voice. "So I know there is also a heaven. Neither this world or the next shall keep us apart. I will honor your sacrifice and vow that our son will be safe."

As he stepped back, his daughter slowly walked forward to her mother's open casket. Strapped around her waist was a belt with a heavy sword made of pure silver that Vlad had given her, should-heaven forbid-anyone or anything attempt to attack her while he left to save his son. In her hands was a bouquet of deep red roses. She knelt, setting the sweet flowers on her mother's hands, then with tears in her eyes, she kissed Mirena's cold, listless face. Sarai slowly rose to her feet, softly weeping. Vlad came to her side and took her hand, gently leading her away.

As they walked further away from Mirena, Sarai hid her face in his side, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Vlad kept a strong arm around her. He noticed a bed of roses. He plucked one and handed it to her. Sarai tried to smile up at him, but she only succeeded in shedding more tears. They trudged on, faster than either of them wanted to, but time was of the essence.

* * *

Vlad walked with Sarai to the gate's edge, their hands firmly entwined, then halted. His band of vampires was ready, waiting for him. Vlad quickly glanced at their vacant, pale faces then turned to his daughter. "I must go." He said dismally.

"Papa, please let me come with you!" Sarai pleaded, clinging on his arm.

"Sarai, I cannot do that." Vlad said adamantly. "We've already lost your mother, your brother is in danger. I am not going to lose you too!"

"Please." Sarai wept. "Please don't leave me here alone. I want to help you!"

"You are helping, my dear. I need you ready and waiting when I bring Ingeras home."

"No. I can't." Sarai shook her head. "I want be with you."

Vlad breathed deeply to stay calm. This was breaking his heart, and the untimely grief in his daughter's face shattered him. He looked directly into her pained eyes. "Listen to me, Sarai." He said, holding her firmly. "It's far too dangerous. You wouldn't last, trying to defend yourself against the Turks. It's impossible, and I will not subject you to such impossible danger!"

"I know that, Papa." Sarai said firmly. "I've known it since they stepped foot uninvited into our land. But I'd rather go into battle with you, I'd rather be next to you fighting those devils, than remaining here, waiting, wondering, and worrying."

Vlad tightened his grip on her. "My darling Sarai." He said with tears. He had a horribly sinking feeling that this would most likely be the last time they'd ever be together-they both knew. How he prayed it wasn't so, but he couldn't shake off the sense of impending doom. He'd lost his beloved Mirena, the light of his life, and his son was being used as live bait by those monsters. His little princess was his last remaining loved one that he could possibly preserve from the Turks, and he was determined to do just that. "You have your mother's spirit." Vlad continued. "But she's gone now, and I made her a solemn promise. I must keep it. That's why you must stay! I want to know that you are safe. I have to save your brother...alone."

"But..." Sarai sobbed, clinging to him, "...What if you don't come back? What if I never see you again?"

"You will _always b_ e with me." Vlad said in a broken voice. "Nothing will ever separate our family's love. It will remain forever. Even if we are parted, I will _never_ leave you, my beautiful and brave princess! I'll always be with you." He clasped her close. She wept on him. She was afraid to let go, afraid that they would never have this moment again.

"You...you'd better go!" She forced herself to say. "Ingeras needs you, more than ever. Go save him!" However, she clutched him as hard as she could.

"I will. That's a promise." Vlad said, holding her close to his heart. He must leave. He had to go now, but he hated leaving her like this. They faced each other. "I love you, darling." He said sadly.

"I love you too. You'll always be our father." Sarai wept. "I hope you know that!" Vlad kissed her forehead, very hard. Then with one last forced smile, he broke away and marched to the gate. "Be careful!" Sarai called out. "Remember who you are!" Vlad gave her one last long look, then he waved to his subjects to follow him. Sarai watched from a distance until they disappeared. She sobbed hard dropping to her knees, unable to control the pain of separation. The tears blurred her vision. She looked down at the silver cross hanging around her neck and clutched it with all her might. "God be with you!" She wailed.


	12. Chapter 12 Blood Brothers

**It took me a while to decide exactly how to end this chapter. BTW, my sister and I watched Dracula Untold, the whole film. I knew it was going to be sad, but the ending? The scene where Vlad gives up his son and 'dies'? Ohhh, it just broke our hearts! We were there just weeping. I love the family story in the movie, but the vampire stuff I could really care less about.**

 **And the Master Vampire at the ending, ugh! I'm like, "No you don't! You leave him alone! He didn't do this for _you,_ he did it for his family. Vlad's been through enough. Leave him alone!" Let that monster find someone else to do his dirty work.**

* * *

Mehmed stood looking out over his endless army. "Of all my lands, this is the one I love the least." He huffed, rolling his eyes.

His general furrowed his brows in confusion. "Look to the East. The sun should be risen by now, should it not?" It was morning, but the sky was dark with thick, heavy storm clouds, and angry flashes of lightning. "What is that?" Omer asked worriedly.

""It is the prince." Mehmed stated dryly. "He is coming."

* * *

Prince Vlad was indeed coming! He was mad, _very_ mad! His once supposed 'brother' had brought nothing but destruction and pain to his people. He'd taken his son. And now Vlad was going to make sure Mehmed paid for all that needless bloodshed he had so callously, delightfully chosen to spill. It was time to make him pay!

Vlad and his small band of vampires descended down on the Turks, taking them by surprise and giving those cruel soldiers a bite of their own medicine: pain, helplessness, and terror. Vlad was looking for Mehmed. He saw Bright Eyes and cringed. He stabbed him and let one of the handmaidens finish him off. Vlad saw Mehmed's tent and slowly made his way inside.

* * *

Vlad entered and came to the main area, but remained in the shadows. The tent was lined and filled with thousands of silver coins on the ground, or anywhere else Mehmed could think of to spill it for that matter. He even had tied sacks hanging from the ceiling, filled with silver. His sword was silver, and his tan armor brightly reflected the blinding sunlight. He had obviously thought this thing through very well...except in the fact that he took Ingeras!

"Ah, there you are, brother." Mehmed spoke, breaking the silence. Vlad glared at him as he came further into view. "I understand you have a weakness for silver." Mehmed tossed Vlad a silver coin. Vlad crunched it in his hand. It stung, but he dissolved it.

"Papa!" Ingeras called. Vlad glanced at his son. He was sitting behind a small cart near a mirror reflecting the sunlight off the silver. Ingeras looked frightened and his hands were bound.

"He's waiting for you." Mehmed stated. "Ahh, I see you came well prepared." He mentioned, eying the dragon suit from their former battle days together. "So, you have not forgotten, eh?"

Vlad only continued to glower and said nothing. He unsheathed his own sword. "I will make you pay for what you have done." He said firmly. It was so bright in the open sunlight from the ceiling. Just being near the overwhelming amount of silver was already starting to make Vlad feel woozy. But he had to save his son! Taking a deep breath, he charged at Mehmed with the sword. Mehmed was ready.

They fenced off each other, both men swift and accurate. Mehmed slit open one of the bags on the ceiling. Their swords held off and they ventured close to one another's faces. "You tried to kill my daughter!" Vlad growled. "You took my son." He was already sweating profusely from the heat and light in the room. "Did you really think I was just going to forget about that?" Vlad seethed, though his vision was shaky and his legs were beginning to feel weak.

"You are slower, brother." Mehmed rolled his eyes casually. "And weaker." As they continued to fight, Vlad lost his footing and slipped on his knees, but he got back up. But it was getting harder to see straight and his head was pounding. "Aww...Go ahead, take it. Is this the monster that terrified my men?" Mehmed taunted him. He kicked Vlad, sending him head first on his stomach as he slid on the floor in the coins. Vlad fought to get to his feet, but it was hard and his breathing was labored. "You grow more weary by the moment." Mehmed said nonchalantly. Vlad backed away from the fighting, into the shadows to try to catch his breath and regain his strength and focus. He was terribly dizzy and his throat burned. "Tell me, how long can you bear it in here? Huh?"

"Long enough to strike your name from the history books." Vlad panted. Then he rushed at him again. The warriors fought each other off hard, but Mehmed deliberately kept spilling silver coins all over. Vlad grew more and more dizzy, unable to see straight, the light burned his eyes, and he was drenched in sweat. Mehmed was sending silver at his face without relenting. Vlad struggled to hold his own and continued to fight his arch enemy. But he groaned and yelled in pain and frustration. He was stumbling terribly.

Mehmed came at him and slugged his face several times, then kicked him backwards, punched him, then kicked him again. Already dazed and weary, Vlad stumbled and hit his head hard on a cart. He dropped to the ground in pain. " _Papa!_ " Ingeras yelled in a strangled voice. Vlad was completely exhausted, and his whole body felt like lead. He couldn't do anything but lie there helplessly, panting.

Mehmed grinned with satisfaction and stealthily approached him. Vlad was flat on his back and couldn't will himself to rise on his feet. "Take a last look at your father, Ingeras." Mehmed sneered.

"No!" Ingeras cried out in horror, trying to rid himself of his tied hands.

"Look how pathetic he is." Mehmed said as he broke a piece of wood off one of the cart stakes.

"No! _Stop!_ " Ingeras begged, desperately trying to get his hands free.

Mehmed looked down at Vlad with cruel delight. Vlad, incredibly weakened by the silver, struggled to get up, but he didn't have the strength. He could only lie helplessly on his back as Mehmed towered over him with a piece of wood. "If I put a stake through your heart, it will kill you." Mehmed shrugged. "Like any other man."

"NO! PLEASE!" Ingeras shrieked.

"A fitting death, for Lord Impaler." Mehmed smiled and aimed the wooden stake directly toward Vlad's chest.

" _NO!"_ Ingeras screamed at the top of his lungs. Vlad glanced at his son. "NO!" But, Vlad clenched the stake...hard. Mehmed struggled against him to stab his heart, but Vlad would not relent. " _PAPA!_ " He finally turned into bats, flipping Mehmed back, then returning to his normal self.

"That is no longer my name." Vlad glared at Mehmed, stabbing him. "My name is Dracula." And with that, he shoved Mehmed down onto the floor, dead. Vlad backed away from him, into the shadows.

"Papa!" Ingeras whimpered, his small shoulders shaking with weeping. Vlad came to him and untied his hands, then dropped to his knees, and folded his arms around his trembling son. He breathed rapidly as the adrenaline wore off. "Papa..." Ingeras wept.

"Shh." Vlad whispered, running his fingers through his son's hair. "Shh. It's all right. I'm taking you home." He rose to his feet and began to lead him out.

"Papa?" Ingeras blubbered, holding onto his father's waist. "Sarai...she..."

"She's alive, son." Vlad smiled feebly. "She wasn't killed. She's waiting for you. Let's go."

* * *

Vlad slowly led his son outside in the damp, darkly overcast camp. Ingeras was still shedding tears. "It's all right. I'm here." Vlad told him reassuringly. Cazan walked up to them. There was blood dribbling down his lip. "You old goat." Vlad muttered.

"I don't feel old." Cazan shook his head. He had a manic look in his eyes.

"How many are left?" Vlad asked.

"None. Except for your son, of course." Cazan licked his lips, gazing at the boy with a sickening stare.

Vlad gaped at him. Then to his great dismay, he noticed the rest of the vampires-his former people-forming a circle around them. They looked so dead, and they hungrily fixed their lifeless eyes on Ingeras! Vlad clutched his son's hand. What the heck had he been thinking when he'd offered the people his blood? His objective had always been to defeat the Turks and keep his family from harm. But these people? All he had done was offer vengeance for them, without realizing what he was asking of them! They craved blood, and now they wanted his son to give them their fill! Why had he not thought of this beforehand? He had been so angry after his Mirena died, that all he could think about was punishing the Turks. But at what price now? The Turks were all dead. But now...that wasn't enough!

Cazan smiled a sickly grin. "A distraction we can now dispense with."

"That _distraction_ as you so put it, is my _son!"_ Vlad snarled.

"What have I taught you?" Cazan shrugged. "Repeated over and over since you were a boy? All that matters is a prince's duty to his people."

Even the governess, Maria, who hard adored Ingeras and his sister all their lives, was slobbering as she saw her young charge. "Ingeras." She whispered in cold, dead voice.

"Don't you realize? They're all our enemies now. When he's gone, you'll be free." Cazan said casually.

Vlad had had enough. Grabbing a stake, he thrust it through Cazan's body. Cazan fell backwards to the ground, gone. Vlad pulled Ingeras back. "You forget who I am." Vlad huffed down at Cazan's lifeless body.

The other vampires were closing in on the father and son. Vlad watched in horror as they crept hungrily toward them. Vlad clutched Ingeras to himself with all the strength he had. Ingeras was so scared and continued to shed tears. All he wanted was out of this nightmare and to go home. Vlad was weighing his options when Lucien appeared out of nowhere.

"My brothers sister, do not do this!" He exclaimed. The vampires didn't listen. Lucien grabbed a silver Christian cross from his cloak, and held it up for all to see. The light from it made the vampires shy away. He flashed it in all directions, keeping them at bay. He reached out his arm toward Ingeras. "Leave him. Come with me, child." He told him. Ingeras didn't move. "Be gone! The time has come." Lucien told Vlad who looked at him sadly. "Please, you must come."

"I don't want to leave you!" Ingeras looked up at his father.

Vlad's heart shattered. There was only one thing to do. "You have to go with him." He said.

"No!" Ingeras shook his head.

Vlad clutched his beloved child close to him, gazing down into his heartbroken face. "Do not leave his side. Please. Know I will always love you. Always! Go!"

"No!" Ingeras sobbed.

"Go!"

"NO!" Ingeras wailed horribly.

"You take care of him." Vlad tearfully told Lucien, who had his arm around Ingeras, pulling him back.

"No, Papa! No!" Ingeras cried out painfully. Vlad watched him with tears in his eyes.

The vampires closed in on Ingeras! They shielded their eyes from the cross, but managed to creep on them. Lucien pulled his sword out, his sword made of pure silver. "You have sealed your fate with human blood already!" He told them. "I beg of you, spare your prince. He has done you no harm. You can still repent, my brothers. The time is now. Repent, or I will be forced to kill you!" Lucien warned them. The people didn't listen. They attacked! They came at Lucien and the boy, intending to ingest their blood. Praying that God would forgive him, Lucien swung his silver sword around, hitting them one by one. Their skin dissolved rapidly, and they screeched as their bodies disintegrated. Lucien didn't want to do this, but he had no choice! Ingeras cried, hating everything about this. Lucien took off the vampires as they came at him. Just as quickly as they had attacked, they were dead.

Vlad stared at the lifeless, unrecognizable forms that had once been his people. How could this have happened? He'd had the power to flush out the Turks, on his own. Why had he risked their lives without giving them an option to redeem themselves? They could've refused to drink his blood, but they had been in such a vulnerable, emotional state when he'd found them that all they wanted to do was pay back the monsters who had destroyed them.

Vlad swallowed the guilt bitterly. "Papa!" Ingeras called to him.

Vlad gulped hard. "I love you, son!" Vlad cried to him. "Please forgive me." Then he turned and spreading his hands out, the clouds parted and the bright sun beat down on the ground. Vlad just stood there, letting it begin to peel his skin.

"NNOO! PAAPPAAA!" Ingeras screamed at the top of his lungs. He managed to free himself from Lucien's grasp and darted for his dad. It felt like the world was in slow motion. With Vlad's back to him, Ingeras snatched his father around his waist and tugging as hard as he could, ran to the nearest tent and tackling Vlad, he knocked him to the ground, inside the safety of the tent's plentiful shade. Ingeras threw himself on top of Vlad, who was hyperventilating as his scalded skin began to heal. "Ohhh, Papa!" Ingeras wept deeply, his tear-stained face lying over his father's heart.

As Vlad's labored breathing gradually slowed down, he wearily looked at his sobbing child and soothingly ran his hand through Ingeras's locks. "S-shh." Vlad tried to speak. "It's all right, son. It's...it's...it's all right."

"Papa." Ingeras looked at him, relieved to see his father's face as he knew it.

"Shh. I'm here." Vlad said, pulling his head to his lips and kissed him. Vlad was disappointed. He had been so close to being reunited with his beloved Mirena, and he didn't want to be separated from her any longer. But his son's deep heartache hurt him very much, and after all Ingeras had been put through, Vlad was glad if this helped ease the pain. Maybe his family still needed him, with or without his powers.

"Don't ever leave me again, Papa!" Ingeras wailed, unable to calm himself. "Don't leave me, Papa! Please, please don't leave me!"

"Never." Vlad said. He painfully sat up and Ingeras threw his arms around him. "I'll always watch over you." Vlad shushed him quietly.

Lucien watched from the tent's entry flap. Maybe he had been wrong about his prince. Vlad may have chosen very unwisely by seeking out a creature of darkness for help, instead of turning to God. But all he had tried to do was keep his loved ones safe. And thinking back on it, Vlad had _never_ tried to attack any of them, even when he'd craved human blood. _They_ had been wrong, wrong to turn on Vlad so easily in their emotions when he'd never even threatened them. He had done the opposite: he had taken care of them! Tears spilled down the monk's eyes as he watched the father and son's tender moment, which only a few moments ago had almost been ripped from them for all eternity.

"Forgive me!" Lucien pleaded, falling to his knees. "Please, please forgive me, my prince! We were wrong about you. You may have strayed, but you never endangered us with it. You took care of us and we tried to take your life for it! Just put an end to me, right now. I only beg that you don't hold it against me in my memory! Please!" Lucien begged, with his hands folded together and his head bowed.

"When are you going to quit these wild ravings, Lucien?" Vlad shook his head. "You know, for a man who represents the cross, you don't seem to have a steady faith in higher power. When we return home, I think you should seriously go back to your books of prophecies and Scriptures and refresh your troubled mind!"

Lucien looked up at him. "I...I will." He chuckled with tears. "Thank you, my prince." He came to Vlad and kissed his hand.

"Help me up, please." Vlad grimaced. Lucien and Ingeras both helped Vlad get back to his feet. Vlad stretched his arm toward the entry of the tent, and the sun became blocked again. Vlad wrapped his arm around Ingeras who was clinging to him for dear life. Vlad smiled down at his son. "Come. Let's go home."

* * *

 **Originally, I was not planning to end it differently. BUT, after watching the entire film, we were so saddened by the tragic ending that I just couldn't do it! They lost so much. The next day I watched Free Willy and cried when it was over, because comparing it to Dracula Untold, I was thinking, "This one _did_ have a good ending!" **

**If and when I write my other DU fanfics, they will most likely be happy ones, without all this tragedy! Story's not over yet, though.**


	13. Chapter 13 He's Safe Now

It had been hours since Vlad's departure, and the sky was still overcast with clouds. Sarai was still at her mother's open coffin. She was leaning over her mother's dead body, trying to feel the contact while Mirena was not yet buried. Sarai had been weeping ever since Vlad had left to save Ingeras. She cried painful tears of heartache and deep loss. Her mother was dead. How could they live without her? Mirena was the heart of their home! How could they even contemplate living when they knew she was gone forever? Her brother had been snatched against his will into the dreadful, horrific life their father had tried so hard to fight against! And her father? Vlad was now a dangerous creature!

Sarai stayed where she was as a light rain began to fall. She was shakily singing her mother's lullaby, trying to gain comfort from the words she knew by heart:

" _ **Think of me every day**_

 _ **Hold tight to what I say,**_

 _ **And I'll be close to you**_

 _ **Even from far away.**_

 _ **Know that wherever you are**_

 _ **It is never too far,**_

 _ **If you think of me,**_

 _ **I'll be with you."**_

Sarai just kept singing. She wanted her daddy here and she wanted her little brother to be all right. She sorely needed them!

* * *

The rain poured harder. Vlad sighed in relief when he saw the familiar structure. He gazed down lovingly at his sleeping son, whom he had carried in his arms all this way from the Turkish camp. He couldn't believe the Turks were really done for, after all these years of dreading their arrival! But they were gone! Vlad sadly smiled at Ingeras and kissed his hair. He slightly shook his shoulders. "Ingeras? Ingeras?" Vlad whispered softly. Ingeras moaned. "Wake up, son. We're back!" Ingeras's head sunk lower to his chest. He rubbed his eyes and fluttered them open. "Come, let's find your sister."

"Listen, Your Highness. Do you hear that?" Lucien asked. Vlad's hearing was much sharper and distinct than Lucien's, with his vampire powers. He heard a voice, a small, saddened, sweet voice singing a song that he knew dearly. Tears filled his eyes as he thought of Mirena.

* * *

Soon, they saw Sarai leaning down into the casket. "Put me down, Papa!" Ingeras begged. Vlad carefully set him down on the ground. Ingeras ran to his sister and his mother. Vlad sighed sadly. "Sarai! Sarai!" Ingeras called out to his big sister.

Sarai looked up expectantly. Her eyes widened and she smiled. She straightened up and outstretched her arms as her little brother collided into her. He threw his arms around her. They both stood there sobbing in joy mingled with pain. "Ohh, Ingeras..." Sarai sniffled.

"I thought I'd never see you ever again." Ingeras told her.

"I know." Sarai kissed the top of his head. Ingeras looked down at his mother lying in the casket.

"Ohhh..." He whimpered. "Ohhhh, Momma!" He dropped to his knees, sobbing at Mirena's side. Vlad, Lucien, and Sarai watched, their faces disheartened.

Sarai looked up at her father as the rain poured on them. He looked tired...so tired, his face ancient now. He gave a small smile. He'd come back! Sarai ran to him and he caught her up in his arms so that her feet didn't touch the ground. "Papa..." She cried.

"Shh. It's all right, my love. I'm back and we're all safe." Vlad said quietly.

"I was so afraid we'd said our final goodbyes when you left!" Sarai buried her face in his shoulder.

"I know, my darling. But we're together now." Vlad said. "And I'm proud of you, my gallant princess. You were so brave to stay behind."

"I'm just glad you're back."

Vlad kissed her face and set her back on the ground, but she wouldn't release him. She had thought they'd never be together again! Vlad walked with her to Ingeras. Sarai knelt down beside her brother and let him cry into her. Vlad hovered protectively over his children, his priceless treasures. The light of his life was gone, but Ingeras and Sarai were Mirena's legacy. Vlad vowed to cherish them all his days. He knelt down between the both of them, his arms wrapped around their sobbing frames.

He looked up into the sky, contentedly letting the rain wash down his face. His eyes became reddened with pain-staking, aching tears. He breathed sharply. "He's safe now, Mirena." Vlad said with a heavy voice.


	14. Chapter 14 Broken but Undefeated!

Ingeras: "The Turks never conquered the capitals of Europe. Prince Vlad Dracula was a hero. His sacrifice taught me that even after the darkest night, the sun will rise again...for if the heart is strong enough, the soul is reborn in each new day. In life after life. Age after age...forever."

After the castle was repaired, in the aftermath of Mirena's death, the day came that Sarai was crowned the new queen of Transylvania. It should've been a day of celebration, but as Sarai faced her subjects from her new throne, her heavy heart bore down painfully on her young face. This wasn't what she wanted! Vlad's mind went back to the night before the Turks ambushed the monastery, when he and his daughter had shared a serious conversation about the future. Vlad remembered her words all too well now, he remembered how adamantly and hurtfully Sarai had declared to him that she didn't want to be queen. _Because,_ in order for her to become queen, Mirena would have to be deceased. He relived how badly she had shuddered as the words had escaped her lips, and Sarai crying that they couldn't possibly live without Mirena! At the time, He'd had no idea that that deep, troubling moment with her would become their harsh reality!

Ingeras had declared Vlad's heroism to their people when they'd returned home. He wanted everyone to understand Vlad's deep love for those he cared about. But on this day, Sarai wanted to pay tribute to Mirena. "Our mother, Mirena, Queen of Transylvania, wife of Vlad Tepes III, mother to Prince Ingeras and Princess Sarai myself, was a grand lady." Sarai began. "Beloved by all, she led her people with immense generosity, dedicated compassion, and a most gracious hand. The devoted, loving wife of Prince Vlad, she stood by her prince with encouragement, love, and sweet words. And I can tell you, as her daughter, that she was the best mother in the world, always ready to offer comfort, and a kind word.

'Princess Mirena was beautiful to the eye, fair on the inside and out. Speaking for all of Transylvania, in the words of her faithfully tender husband, she was as brave as she was beautiful. Princess Mirena fought alongside her husband and her people to keep them safe. And she died for it. She will always be honored in our hearts, and her memory will burn bright as long as I am queen.'" Sarai finished, hanging her head as the people hailed her.

When they finally had some quiet time to themselves, Sarai stood beneath her mother's life-sized portrait. The painting was very well captured, but in Mirena's family's eyes, it didn't do her justice, now more than ever. It was cloudy outside now, so Vlad slowly came behind Sarai, holding Ingeras's hand. They stood with her and both gazed endlessly up at the beautiful woman they had adored, and whose eternal absence was leaving a searing hole in their lives. Ingeras looked over at Sarai. "How does it feel to be queen?" He asked lightly, trying to cheer her up although he didn't feel good about it either.

Sarai pulled her royal crown off, and stared down at it with tears in her eyes and her lips quivered. She glanced up at her mother, then back down at the crown, running her fingers over it. "It hurts." She wept, clasping it close to herself like an infant. Vlad wrapped his arm around her and the other around Ingeras who hugged his waist. Vlad kissed the top of Sarai's head, his own eyes misty.

"You spoke very well, darling." He said kindly. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

 **Adjusting**

Ingeras and Sarai had seen their father's powers, and his frightening behavior of having others drink his blood. He finally sat down with the two of them and told them the truth about his immortal state, as he couldn't hide it from them anymore. He was honest with them, and tried to emphasize how much he regretted being a vampire, but also that it was the best option he could think of at the time of the Turkish threat to protect his loved ones. But now, he didn't have a choice. His son and daughter forgave him. However, Vlad left out the fact about him drinking their mother's blood. So far, his children were both very kind, though disturbed at the hopeless news that he would always be like this. But killing their mother? NO! They must never know. It would shatter them the rest of their lives.

Ingeras and Sarai embraced Vlad, thanking him for his honest heart. He shed tears, overwhelmed at their generous, nurturing natures. They asked him questions about his 'condition', what to expect, what to stay aware of, what to do if he felt a craving, and what was a threat to his safety. Both children were sorrowful that he was no longer normal, but together they strived to cope with it and help their father live as normal a life as possible. And they wanted to keep him safe. They were still a family, and wanted to stay that way.

They gradually learned how to deal with Vlad's vampire ways: though it was nowhere near the same as what he was destined to do, Vlad tried hard to nourish his hunger with the blood of dead animals instead of people; if Vlad felt a craving that was getting too strong for him to resist-while in the presence of his children or others-, he'd walk away, mostly using the excuse for "the need for some air", or "I'm going for a walk"; when Vlad "needed some air" or he was "going for a walk", Ingeras and Sarai knew to back off and leave him be, until he returned or managed to solve his problem with something rather than human blood; they found ways to cope with his engrained methods, and eventually they all knew the routine, and tried to just be grateful that they still had each other. Sometimes, just by looking at his countenance, they knew he was struggling and wished they could do something to end his constant struggle not to harm the ones he loved. But one look into his gray, disheartened eyes, and they knew that he loved them too much to ever go after them. Vlad would've killed himself first. Sometimes he wished he could!

The most difficult part of this was Vlad's inability to venture into sunlight. On sunny days that should've been used for riding in the fields together, or strolls through the flower gardens, or picnics as a family, Vlad remained inside the castle somewhere, or at least in the deep shade outside. Before, the children hadn't enjoyed rainy days-except Sarai, for it was perfect writing weather-, but now they looked forward to the days where the sun did not come out but was cloudy and damp. These were the kind of days that Vlad could go do things with them outdoors, without him constantly having to find a spot of shade to hide under for survival. The overcast days became their new favorites, because it meant they could _all_ spend time together as a family. Ingeras and Sarai never took for granted their days in the sun again after that, realizing how precious they truly were!

Lucien, as a man of God, still feared for Vlad's temptations, afraid one day he wouldn't be able to resist and would go after his own children. But every time he remembered Vlad's moment with Ingeras back in the Turkish camp, he felt guilty. He still kept a sharp eye on the royal children though. But he also saw how Vlad treated his people, when he was able to mingle among them. He was still the same caring prince, but a prince with a dark secret that would live inside him for all time. Lucien still disapproved of Vlad's new lifestyle, but it was irreversible except by death, and he had grown to accept that the prince still wanted peace as much as possible. And he saw how happy the children were to have their father, especially after losing Mirena. He constantly prayed for them though.

* * *

 **Night Terrors**

For weeks, Ingeras and his sister were plagued with horrible flashback nightmares of the invasion and all the pain it had caused them and their people. Their precious little sleep was frequently interrupted in the night by the terrible things they'd been forced to witness. Vlad tried his hardest, the best he could to comfort them. It tore at him see his children so tormented, and he unable to spare them from it. He prayed for them, he held them and cried with them as they grieved over the devastation. He prayed dauntlessly that these horrible night terrors wouldn't last forever!

The worst one was on a Sunday night. It had been exactly six months since the day Vlad had drank his wife's blood, and he still hadn't told them about that. Ingeras was trembling and crying from the most terrible bad dream he'd ever had. Horribly frightened, he ran to his sister's room. He jumped on her bed and tried to shake her awake, too disoriented to realize that she too was wailing and shaking in her sleep. She woke with a start and shrieked in fright. "Ohh, Ingeras!" She cried. "I just had the most horrible dream!"

"So did I!" Ingeras wept. "It was about Momma."

"Mine was too!" Sarai sat up, shaking. Ingeras crawled into her arms, and they held each other tightly, sobbing sharply.

Vlad had heard their terrified cries and had bolted out of the great hall to rush to their sides. He stopped inside the doorway, trying to assess the situation. "What is the matter, my loves?" He asked with fatherly concern. Both children went silent, except for their uneven breathing and sniffles. Vlad grimaced at their dejected, frightened manner. He slowly came to them and sat on the edge of the bed. Ingeras curled into his lap and Sarai crawled next to him, laying her head on his thigh. "Can you tell me what is wrong?" Vlad asked slowly, trying to calm them.

"No." Ingeras whimpered, hiding his face. Sarai shook her head. Vlad bit his lip, trying to figure out the best thing to do.

"Did you have another bad dream?" He prodded gently.

"Mmm-hmm." Ingeras nodded.

"It was the worst one I've ever had." Sarai sniffled, still not looking up at him. Vlad lovingly touched her shoulder.

"Me too." Ingeras said.

"I'm so sorry." Vlad told them sympathetically. He kissed Ingeras's temple. Both children were terribly shaken. It took them a while to even begin to calm down. Vlad wanted them to share their trouble with him, but they were holding back. He had a sinking feeling that that was a bad sign. He tried to be patient. "Won't you tell me what has troubled you so?" He asked again. "I don't like to see my children afraid. I want to help you."

Sarai began to cry again. But she finally looked up at him. "P-Papa?" She squeaked.

"Yes, my princess?" Vlad smiled.

"Mother...Mother died from her fall, _didn't she?"_ Sarai asked emphatically. Vlad stiffened and his face fell. Why would she ask him such a question? Unless…

"Your mother had a fatal fall, yes." Vlad nodded slowly.

"Papa, you would never hurt her." Ingeras spoke. It was more of a question than a statement.

"No!" Vlad declared. "I loved Mirena with all that I am and more. Your mother was an angel."

"I dreamed about when Mother fell." Sarai finally said. Vlad grimaced when he heard that. He looked at his son who nodded.

"I'm sorry." Vlad whispered softly.

"You were holding her, trying to keep her alive." Sarai sniffled.

"She noticed the sun rising and told you there was still a way you could stop the Turks." Ingeras added. Vlad's heart broke as he would forever remember those awful moments.

"She...she said...she told you to...Papa, I know you would never do it! You loved Mother! You'd never want to hurt her!" Sarai wailed, looking up her father anxiously.

"Momma wanted you to...she said...she..." Ingeras wept too.

"I'm listening." Vlad said quietly, swallowing hard.

"Mother asked you to drink her blood!" Both children blurted out at the same time. Their shoulders shook with deep sobs. Vlad's chest tightened as if he had been stabbed. Now he wished he had! He wanted to kill himself right now. "She said that she was already too far gone, but that it was the only way for you to save me." Ingeras said.

"You didn't want to hurt Mother, Papa! You _didn't!"_ Sarai continued. "But she begged and begged you. You didn't want to, but..."

"But you...did." Ingeras hung his head, crying. Vlad was shattered. He'd wanted his children to learn to live their lives free and innocent again, without _ever_ knowing that he had taken their mother's life! Now not only was it etched in his identity, but now his children knew! They knew! How could they ever forgive him now? He'd lost Mirena, not her heart, but her marital companionship. But now he'd lost both in his children!

"Papa, that is what happened, isn't it?" Sarai looked up at him, her eyes reddened. "That's how you became a vampire."

"Yes." Vlad hung his head. "I didn't want to!" He wept. "I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry, my children! I would never, ever, _ever_ dream of hurting your mother, my wife! I never dreamed of ever doing such a thing. And I wouldn't have! I would've spared her..."

"But she insisted, because she wanted you to save me." Ingeras finished for him.

"Yes." Vlad firmly held his children close to himself, expecting them to push him away any second. "I am so sorry! I miss her every day too. If there was any way in the world that I could bring her back or go back and preserve her life, I would! In a heartbeat. I know you must hate me now, and you should. I know I became a horrible creature after what I did, and I will hate myself for it the rest of my existence. If you want to banish me forever, I will go so that you won't have to face me ever again. But I only pray that you both will try to understand how much I really will _always_ love you!"

"Papa..." Ingeras buried his face in Vlad's chest, weeping. Sarai sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder. They both held onto him. He cried with them. Along with their sobs, their pounding heartbeats rang in his ears.

"Papa, do you have bad dreams about it too?" Sarai asked.

"Yes. Only it isn't a dream." Vlad muttered.

"I miss Momma." Ingeras whimpered.

"Papa? You _won't_ leave us, will you?" Sarai begged. "All we have left is each other. We can't lose you too!"

"Papa, please don't go away!" Ingeras pleaded. "You promised to never leave me again, remember?"

"Yes, yes I do." Vlad nodded.

"I know you would never hurt Mother, even if your life depended on it, Papa." Sarai told him. "I hate that this happened! But it was Mother's choice. She's the one who initiated it. I wish she never did, but...we need you, Papa. Remember who you are!" Vlad clasped her hand tightly.

"Papa, please stay with us." Ingeras added. "You're our father. We can't live without you! Please don't leave us."

"I will never leave you, my loves. Never! Unless you ask me to." Vlad told them.

"You promise, Papa?" Ingeras looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I promise." Vlad declared.

* * *

 **The Return of Caligula**

Vlad had stayed with his children till their tears dried up and they finally fell asleep. He prayed that they would have a peaceful slumber. Once he was sure they were sound asleep, he went outside. He dejectedly walked around the entire grounds, till he came to Mirena's tomb. He knelt before it, running his hands over the tender words. "This was the one thing I had hoped to keep them from, Mirena." He whispered. "They've been through enough without having to understand how cruel a monster their father really is! They are so forgiving. That was your doing, my beloved one. You nurtured them and gave them comfort. How I wish you could do that for me at this moment! You will always be my angel." He pressed a kiss to the stone and leaned his head against it, tears dripping down his face.

"Imagine that? A monster with a real heart and soul." An unexpected, ancient, chilling voice spoke behind him, greatly startling Vlad. Vlad tensed, clenching his fists. "Such a sentimental type. What a pity you can't have what it is you crave so insatiably."

"What do _you_ want?" Vlad asked in an unfriendly voice. "You're not welcome here."

"I am your master. The time has come for you to serve me." The former master vampire said.

Vlad stood up, still not facing him. "I owe you nothing." He said firmly.

"That was part of the deal. You become what I was, granted with dark powers, and in time you would do as I say." The master vampire said.

"That was one part I never agreed to." Vlad retorted.

"You owe me. I can make you fulfill your role if I have to."

Vlad finally turned to face him. His face was no longer deathly pale, and wrinkled from centuries of confinement. He looked like man, not a creature. But he still had the same red demonic eyes, and the same foreboding, know-it-all manner with a voice to match. "I never did this for you! This wasn't about you becoming free." Vlad told him adamantly. "I only did it for my kingdom and my family! Nothing more. Now get out!"

"We are the same." Caligula told him.

"I am now what you were, but we are NOT the same." Vlad growled. "I am a vampire, a monster for all the rest of eternity. It is a branding that I will always carry with me. But the likes of you is an abomination in my kingdom. Now leave!"

"As you wish." Caligula shrugged. He turned into a swarm of bats and flew threw the darkness.

Vlad was stunned. There was something off about the way Caligula had just given up. That _wasn't_ his style. He was up to something! Vlad felt it with every vibe in his body. "Ingeras...Sarai!" Suddenly, his heart quivered and he too turned into a swarm of bats and charged his castle as fast as he could.

Vlad prayed desperately that he was wrong, but his instincts knew better as raced through his enormous castle and found the dreaded, evil monster lurking in the hallway, about to enter Ingeras's room! Without making a peep, Vlad lunged for him and collided him onto the floor.

"I told you to get out!" Vlad snarled. Caligula shoved him off and rose to his feet.

"Foolish prince." He sneered. "Do you _honestly_ believe that an immortal can live his life in close-knit ties with the mortal? No. We drink their blood. It's a matter of survival. They don't matter. Nothing matters, but us and what they can give us. I told you, if you don't obey as I had commanded, I would make you do it. So, what's it going to be? You become my servant, or I take your son from you?"

Vlad's eyes widened in outraged horror. He clenched the beast by the collar and pinned him up against the wall. "You will _never_ touch my children! Not my daughter, nor my son. Leave them be! I am their father, and I will not hesitate to protect them evil." Vlad seethed.

"What about the evil inside you?" Caligula arched his eyebrows. "Wasn't it you, who took their mother away from them?"

Vlad's eyes widened, and his grip loosened. He stepped back and turned away from the old man. "Y-yes." Vlad said in a shaky voice. "She was already dying, but I..."

"You finished her off."

"I finished her off." Vlad winced.

"You would be lying if you said that you are not ever tempted with thirst when you are close to them. Sometimes their veins full of your nourishment are staring you right in the face, taunting you mercilessly. Am I right?" Caligula asked.

"I...I love my children." Vlad sniffled.

"Yes, that makes it worse, doesn't it? You know you want to do it, but it would make you a murderer. You must give in some time, or you will lose control."

"I would _never_ kill my own children!" Vlad blurted out defensively. "I would kill myself first."

"Did you not say the same about your precious wife? Where is she now? She is not here. She will never return, and whose doing is that?"

"M-mine." Vlad whimpered.

"Yes. I will spare your precious son and daughter, _if_ you will take the life of another for me."

"You are deranged." Vlad growled. "I will _not_ needlessly commit innocent bloodshed just to satisfy your ego. I hunt only to survive, nothing more. I feel like such a monster when I do." Then he turned to face down his tormentor again. "But you will NOT touch my children! Or I will kill you myself."

"I wouldn't touch them for the world. They are too innocent."

"Then what do you want? I've had enough of you."

" _I_ will not be the one to take their lives. _You_ will!"

Vlad was mortified. "Never! With God as my witness, I will not!" He refused.

"Haven't they suffered enough? It's bad enough that they lose their mother and their friends. Now you will force them to live with the knowledge that their father is a cold and heartless animal? Ending their misery if the most merciful thing you can do about it. You won't have to look them in the eyes every morning, knowing that it was you who killed you wife, knowing that you will never be free from the powers darkness, and knowing you could sink your teeth into their flesh at minute."

"S-spare me your ravings." Vlad tried to say angrily, but inwardly he was acutely feeling the haunting reality of Caligula's manipulation. He truly did hate being a monster that his loved ones could never free him from. He truly did hate himself for drinking Mirena's blood. He hated his children having to make sacrifices on his account, just to try and live a 'normal' life. If he-God forbid!-if he was to drink their blood, their troubles would be over. They wouldn't have to be plagued anymore by their tragedy. They wouldn't have to look at him with questioning eyes, wondering if he was tempted to kill them! If he could put an end to that, it would mean peace. Or if Sarai and Ingeras chose to be like him, then they could be vampires together and have something in common, something they presently could not possibly comprehend, no matter how hard they tried.

But then he remembered the dauntless guilt and sickening remorse he felt every single day about the loss of his beautiful Mirena. Could he really live with added guilt? Did he love his son and daughter? Yes! Would he die for them? In a heartbeat! Then Mirena's parting words flew back to him, _"Remember who you are."_

Then it struck him! Ever since Mirena had died, when his children had told him that sentence, he'd kept thinking, "I don't have to remember! I know who I am, what I am: a monster, a vile creature of darkness that takes the lives of others just to keep himself alive." But now, he saw it in a whole new light. Mirena had known about his impaler past, and she had still chosen to love him and be his wife, and help him put his monstrous upbringing aside. Every time it had crept up on him, she'd always told him to remember who he was...on the inside! Ingeras and Sarai were still telling him that too! Now Vlad understood! They weren't telling him to live with the guilt every day that he was a man of blood. They had been telling him the whole time, to remember who he was at heart: husband, father, prince, guardian...protector! They were disappointed with his foolish choices, but they saw him for who he was on the inside.

Vlad held his head up high and faced Caligula. He knew his choice! "So, are you going to play this game by my rules?" Caligula asked.

"This is not a game! I told you that before." Vlad snarled. "I will not do as you say. You are not master of my life!"

"So be it." Caligula shrugged. "But I warn you, their blood will be on your head." He was about to enter Ingeras's room.

"Do not go in there." Vlad warned him. The beast didn't listen. "Don't touch him!" The master vampire didn't listen. Feeling his incredible strength fill in, Vlad snatched him above the floor and running into the great hall, he tossed the ancient monster to the floor. "I told you, don't touch my son!" He bared his fangs.

"Foolhardy sentimental mouse." Caligula shook his head. "You think you can throw me around like a wooden beam? You forget, I have the same strength that you do. We are the same."

" _We...are...NOT...the same!"_ Vlad howled. The two vampires charged at each other, bracing themselves against the other's strength, both aiming for the other's jugular vein in the neck. They tussled around, both growling like ferocious lions. They dug their finger nails, or rather claws, into the other's arms, pinching the skin. Then the master vampire had Vlad pinned on his back, holding him to the floor.

"You're a fool." Caligula told him. "The deal was serve me, or pay the price. Now you will pay the price with your life. When you are gone, then I will rip your children to pieces, and you won't be able to protect them."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Vlad saw it. He turned into a swarm of bats and flipped the guy over. Then he returned to his human looks, and ripping a wooden beam off the table with his bare hands, he thrust it straight through Caligula. Vlad's eyes darkened as he watched the guy shake and struggle to breathe. "A...wise choice...Lord Impaler." Caligula mocked scornfully. Then his whole being disintegrated until there was nothing left of him but specks of dust flying through the air.

Vlad wash shaking, and dropped to his knees, panting heavily. He was emotionally and mentally fatigued after all that had occurred tonight. But he was at least thankful that he'd been able to spare his children. If only he could say the same for Mirena. He glanced up at her portrait. She was smiling her sweet, encouraging smile. Vlad's heart lifted just by looking into her gentle face. He returned to Sarai's room and found her and Ingeras exactly as he had left them: slumbering away in her bed with their backs toward each other, curled up cozily under the heavy covers. At last, they looked so peaceful. Vlad sat on the edge of the bed. "Lord, please always look after them, even when I cannot!" He prayed.

* * *

It was sunny outside, so Vlad stayed in the shadows of his and Mirena's bedroom while his son and daughter ventured outdoors. He glanced down at his wedding band in the heart of his palm that was stinging his skin. When the burn became unbearable, he let it slip from his hand. His thoughts went back to the day before the Easter Feast, when he and Mirena had had an intimate, playful rendezvous in her rose garden. That was when everything had been perfect, when everything had been beautiful and peaceful, _just_ before everything had changed when Vlad had discovered the Turks sneaking into his land!

 _It was a sunny day, absolutely perfect. Mirena was kneeling in her rose garden, plucking the most vivid blossoms. She was wearing her blue cloak. Birds were singing in the distance. She hummed contentedly as she plucked away. But then, she thought she'd heard something and turned back to see what it had been. A rabbit perhaps? No, it had sounded more like a foot step! Clearing her throat, but glancing around suspiciously, she tried to go back to her work to distract herself from feeling spooked._

 _She saw a tall shadow slowly approach and looked up. **Oh, it's only him. Naturally,** she thought to herself, chiding herself for having let him get to her nerves so easily. She looked up and saw a tall, rugged, slick, very handsome figure standing above her. _

" _I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Vlad whispered, smirking at her quick reaction when she'd noticed him._

 _Mirena rolled her eyes. She refused to give him the satisfaction for having snuck up on her. "You flatter yourself." She muttered and went back to her work. Vlad grinned at her feisty response and knelt down beside her._

" _The flowers, for your husband?" He asked playfully._

 _Mirena tried not to smile back but it was nearly impossible. "The feast for tomorrow." She corrected him._

" _Oh._ _But there is a husband?" Vlad persisted._

" _There is..." Mirena began and scooted closer to him. She could play this game too if he wanted to have some fun. "But he maintains little interest in flowers." She pretended to scold, but was bringing her nose only inches away from his._

" _I'm surprised." Vlad gaped, his voice smooth with pretend sympathy. He removed her hood so he could admire her golden hair painted so beautifully in the sunlight. "He obviously has a keen appreciation for beauty." Mirena stared at him. Vlad suddenly kissed her mouth, hard. Mirena gave into his affection and sat up straighter. They fell back into the flowers._

" _Vlad, this is foolishness!" Mirena squealed._

 _Vlad let out an arrogant chuckle. "So indiscreet." He commented flirtatiously._

" _What if someone sees us?" Mirena asked, trying to push him away._

" _Lucky them." Vlad shrugged casually, pulling her lips closer into his. Mirena didn't fight back._

" _Ahem!" Dimitru announced his arrival. Mirena's eyes widened and she quickly got up and went back to her flowers, trying to act casual. Vlad just lay there pouting. Why this moment of all moments? "Is, uh, this a bad time?" Dimitru asked in a teasing tone._

" _It is now!" Vlad answered bluntly. He wasn't going to let his friend off the hook easily for this one._

" _It's perfectly fine, Dimitru." Mirena said, unable to hide her blushing cheeks._

 _Vlad grimaced and groaned loudly as he sat up. Dimitru gave him a knowing look, **I know what you've been up to, my friend.**_

" _This **better** be important." Vlad warned him with a smirk. **You'd better have a VERY good reason for interrupting us!**_

 _Dimitru gave a small smile, then grew serious. "I'm afraid it is." He said._

And that had been their last innocent day together. Vlad wished he could be outdoors today, as it was so much like that perfect one. He wanted nothing more than to pluck those very roses then take them to Mirena's tomb. But he'd have to wait for an overcast day. Tears filled his eyes. Unless he died, he would never hold her in his arms again. Never get to kiss her lips , play with her hair, or hug her close again. Vlad's heart ached for his wife as he leaned his head back on the edge of the bed.

* * *

The royal Tepes family was beyond grateful that it was heavily overcast today, for they wanted to celebrate this particular day together! Sarai was getting married! She had been sought after by many male suitors, but only one her father had approved of. He was a decent man, a tinsmith, hardworking, kind and thoughtful. While others had admired the young queen for her looks, this simple, lowly gentleman had sought to win her heart and had gained it with Vlad and Ingeras's blessing!

Ingeras had grown so much. He was tall like his father, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a brave countenance with a small mustache growing for him. He was strong, caring, and brave. He had a most winning smile, just like his father, which had not hurt him in wooing a lovely young lady, Elise, a governess into becoming his wife! Even though they were both adults now, Ingeras had kept a protective eye on his big sister, especially when Vlad wasn't around to do so. He'd wanted to make sure she would be cherished by someone who would love her the same way Vlad had adored their mother. And the man Sarai had chosen to give her heart to felt like the brother Ingeras had never had.

Sarai was being prepared as a stunning princess bride. Vlad had put on his best clothes. He was very proud of this day, and he was honored to be part of it. He finally knocked on his daughter's door. "All ready, Your Highness." One of the maids smiled at him as they all left the bed chamber so he could be alone with his daughter. Vlad took a deep breath and marched inside.

Sarai was breathtaking in her long, white bridal gown and her long, chocolate locks resting lovingly along her shoulders. Sarai's veil was topped off with Mirena's pearl tiara. On this wonderful day, she wore it proudly, not sorrowfully. Vlad smiled proudly and tears filled his eyes. "Hello, Papa." Sarai smiled, cocking her head.

Vlad came to her side. "My darling," He said fondly, taking her hands in his, "you look dazzling." He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." Sarai smiled up at him. "You look very handsome!"

"You are positively radiant, my dear. Are you happy?"

"Yes, Papa. Very happy." Sarai nodded. "My only regret is that Mother isn't here to share this day with us." She began to sniffle.

"I know. I know!" Vlad agreed, tenderly stroking her face. "But she _is_ here, Sarai. Although we miss her terribly all the time, her spirit is still in this place. And right now she's smiling down on us. And I know she'd be so proud of you. You've carried on in her footsteps beautifully." He kissed her temple and held her close.

"Thank you, Papa." Sarai wept on his chest.

"Now, now. We can't have the loveliest bride in all of Transylvania look all red-eyed, now can we?" Vlad smiled, handing her his handkerchief. Sarai blew her nose then calmed down. She smiled widely. "That's it. That's my princess." Vlad traced his finger on her face. "Oh, Sarai. This is one of the best days of my life."

"Mine too."

"I know that Andrew will take very good care of you. Your mother would've liked him. I pray that you'll both have all the happiness you deserve in this life!"

"Thank you, Papa. And I pray that you'll find peace." Sarai told him seriously.

Vlad swallowed to keep from choking up again. "Thank you, my love. I'm trying to." He said. "You look so beautiful, my dear, just like your mother. I can't believe you're a woman now. But you'll always be my little girl. I love you, my little princess." Vlad said tenderly.

"I love you too, Papa." Sarai said. They tightly embraced each other, then slowly broke away when they heard the steeple bells.

"Well, it's time." Vlad grinned widely. "Are you ready, Sarai?"

"Yes, I am." Sarai smiled back, holding her head high. She picked up her bouquet of Mirena's roses. Vlad offered his arm and she took it.

"Shall we?"

"Yes!" As Vlad and Sarai calmly walked down the aisle, they and Ingeras were filled with joy. But their thoughts were all with Mirena. They could sense her love between the three of them.

* * *

It was an overcast day, the gray clouds painting a soft background against the tall skyscrapers. Vlad had found ways to adjust to the new century of extreme technology. His children were long gone, and now he was alone in the world though he kept an eye on his descendants. He thought of his wonderful wife every day. He walked along the city sidewalk, observing the people, trying to think of what their lives at home were like to distract himself from thinking of how much blood they had.

He was passing the flower vendor when he heard a sweet voice. A dear, familiar voice that he'd thought he'd never hear again! He looked back and saw a lovely woman standing at the flower vendor, giggling with a friend that walked away. Vlad slowly walked around her. She was the exact image of Mirena! Her hair was much, much shorter and she wore a tan overcoat and wore black high heels. But even so, she had the same sweet smile, the same kind sense of humor, and the same vibrant blue eyes! It had to be her! Vlad couldn't take his eyes off her. He just had to speak to her!

The woman's friend left and Vlad saw his chance. "Beautiful." He said softly, gazing at her. She turned and stared at him curiously in surprise. "The flowers, my lady." Vlad told her, though his eyes were on her and far from the flowers.

" _My lady?_ " The lady smiled in amusement. "Where are _you_ from?"

"A long way from here." Vlad grinned.

"Oh. Well, goodnight." The woman said and began to depart. Vlad couldn't let her get away!

" _Why think_ _separately of this life and the next, when one is born from the last?"_ He quoted. The lady stopped and gaped at him.

"That's my favorite poem!" She exclaimed.

Vlad smiled. "It speaks to you of yearning, of one soul pleading for another." He said.

The woman gazed thoughtfully at him. She felt confused, but not afraid; intrigued, but not on guard; curious. _Who_ was this guy? Surely she had never met this man before, yet...there was something warm, very tender, and familiar about him! She looked into his gray eyes. A deep history ran through them, like a river of many channels. She was lost in them, yet they felt so welcoming, so...like they had been friends all their lives. "I'm Mina." She said quietly.

"Vlad." Vlad replied. He gently took her hand and softly kissed it. Mina smiled.

"Would you like to walk with me?" Mina suggested. "Perhaps we could talk some more. I'm very interested in learning where _you_ are from! Would you like to?"

"Very much." Vlad said, struggling not to show his ecstasy. He wanted to hear all about her, he wanted to be with her, he wanted to know about her.

"Come along then." Mina cocked her head. Vlad more than gladly fell in step beside her. It felt wonderful, absolutely blissful, pure, to be with her again! He had no idea where this road would take them, but Vlad prayed and hoped with all of his heart that it was the brink of a new beginning!

* * *

 **THE END**

 **There! Because this one was based on the movie, I included the tragedy. But my other ones I intend to be happy! I have other ones pending. Thank you for reading, and reviewing!**


End file.
